Antauri's Duty
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: The monkey team are forced to land on Earth, but while looking for a power source they instead find a new family member...with a troubled past and futute ps it's marked M for a reason....language mostly in just a couple of chapters
1. The landing

BOOM!

The Super Robot shook and shot backwards as it took a hit from the Citadel of Bone!

"Otto, status report!" Chiro yelled

"The engines are fried and were runnin low on ammo!" he replied quickly.

As the robot was spinning in space until it re-stabilized itself Antauri spoke out, "Chiro we need a plan."

"What about landing on a planet!" Chiro yelled back, "Can we do that?"

Gibson immediately started searching, "There's a nearby planet we can take refuge on..."

"Well I suggest we do something fast!" Nova yelled as the robot took another hit.

"Launching mega missiles…" Chiro said as he pushed the button; they watched as the missiles hit the Citadel knocking it off course. The team took the robot and headed toward the planet that Gibson entered coordinates for into the computer banks.

For several minutes they traveled until they reached the planet; it appeared to be peaceful and quiet. Chiro thought it best to ask some questions about it, "So what are the stats on this planet?"

Gibson typed for information, "Hmmm, the planet is called Earth and is mostly urbanized with some rainforest and wood life areas. The main species that it is inhabited by are humans."

"Sounds like fun…is it safe to land?" Otto asked

Gibson again typed and typed, scrolling for info, "The planet isn't too advanced in their technology, but if we land in a wooded area; we should be ok."

"I think we better do it quickly…the bag of bones is probably coming up on our tail." stated Sprx.

"Agreed" said Antauri

"Ok team prepare for landing..." said Chiro as they headed the robot down to a wooded area close by. After landing, Otto immediately started checking the systems

"Our hydraulics systems are shot, but those can be fixed easy." Otto reported

"Well good then we can head on home!" Chiro exclaimed.

"BUT…" Otto interrupted, "We don't have enough power to leave the planet…"

"So were gonna be stuck on this primitive planet for the rest of our lives…" Sprx yelled but asking in a non-apparent way

"Not necessarily…I have detected an alternate power source that could power the robot enough power return to Shuggazom..." Gibson interjected

"Ok…where is it?" Nova asked

"It is approximately 3 miles east of this exact location." replied Gibson

"Well then let's go!" Otto exclaimed

"Wait…." Antauri interrupted, "we need to know how primitive this planet is….if we even flash so much as any advanced technology; we could be interfering with the planets lifestyle or even it's evolution."

"Antauri is right…" Gibson said as he checked his computer, "Egad…this planet is at least 1000 years of technology and evolution behind us!"

Otto just put on a surprised face, "OOooooooOOOOoo"

Well we'll just hafta be Xtra careful" Nova said shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah…you guys are monkey's...their still around right?" Chiro asked

"Yes…but I'm pretty sure robotic monkey's are not…" he said informatively

"So you're gonna send me out there all by myself!" Chiro said amazed and yet slightly scared

"Kid, we wouldn't do that…especially on an unknown planet; we'll just have to stay hidden," Sprx said reassuringly, "we'll just have to hide in bushes or something, right Antauri?"

Antauri pondered for a moment, "Although I do not agree completely; I do think that it is best..."

"Well we better leave soon…we're running on auxiliary power." Otto told them.

"What are we waiting for…let's go!" Nova said enthusiastically

The team left the robot within moments and walked a long distance through a vast forest until they reached a town. The monkey's immediately started to hide in bushes and large trees while Chiro was out in the open listening to Gibson for directions. For several minutes they walked towards the direction of the signal, but Gibson stopped them in the middle of a town square with a circle drive leading to all sorts of houses, "Wait! The signal is moving," he exclaimed, "right towards us!"

"On the move? How is that possible? asked Chiro

"Well it could be portable, like a keychain or something," explained Sprx.

"I think its more complex then a simple keychain," stated Gibson with a smart off smirk on his face.

"Like you would know brain boy?" Sprx insulted

"I'll have you know that. . . "Gibson started to say but was interrupted as Chiro interrupted him

"Shhh!" he said as a group of boys and girls walked by looking at him strangely. Chiro didn't talk again until the group was gone. "Ok Gibson where do we go from here?"

Gibson looked back down at his scanner and his eye's bulged, "Nowhere…the signal is coming up that street to our direction." No sooner had he spoken, a black car screeched onto the street; they saw that it had blue and purple flames down its front, a pair of purple monkey air fresheners in the windshield, the sound of rock music blaring and a girl sitting in its driver seat. She drove like a maniac; as she pulled into the circle drive she did a 180 and parked in front of a small house. The monkey team stood there amazed at this young girl's boldness; Chiro was gaping, practically drooling…she was really hot. The girl stepped out of her car; she was wearing purple tinted sunglasses with white trim, a lilac tee-shirt, a tight pair of blue jeans and a brown leather tie on belt that obviously had no purpose. Her face was light with little flaw, she had black hair that flowed to her mid-back and it was held back with a black and lilac bandana.

The girl shut her car door and attached her keys to one of her belt loops with a latch type tool and it shook the keys as she walked; she obviously wanted to attract attention. She walked around her car and into the house. Chiro was the first to talk, "Who was that!"

Sprx obviously also had been looking at her with goo goo eyes as he said, "Yeah….she was hot!" Nova got mad and punched him and Sprx screamed, "Ow!"

"Is the power source coming from the car?" asked Nova

"No, it followed the young woman into the house…" answered Gibson

"Shouldn't we follow her? asked Chiro through gritted teeth as some kids looked at him standing alone talking to a bush

"I don't think that walking into a stranger's house is……" Gibson was interrupted as the girl exited the house and stood on her porch sucking on a popsicle; she then headed down to her car and hopped up onto the hood, lying against the windshield. It appeared that she was waiting on someone, but they didn't know for sure. She sat there eating that popsicle for only a short while when she looked over at Chiro, who was staring at her.

She looked at him for only a short while until she got up and walked over toward him.

"Uh…Uh…Guy's what do I do!" Chiro said with a worried face

"Talk to her kid," Sprx said out loud

However the girl was the first to talk, "Hey kid…you new? I ain't seen you round her before?

"I…I'm new in town…" he said with a sweat drop

"Cool….so you gotta name or should I just call you new kid?"

"Oh…yea…my names...uh…Chiro" he was really nervous for some reason.

"Well, hola there Chiro; people round here call me Adeline…but you can call me Adie or whatever you want" she finished saying and then continued to eat her popsicle

"Uh….uh…..uh…" Chiro just continued to stutter

Meanwhile in the bushes Sprx was making fun of Chiro's skills with the ladies, "man, a real ladies man Chiro is huh? Kid can't even talk to a teenager!" Nova again got mad and hit him twice as hard. Sprx fell over and again yelled, "OW!"

Adeline finished her popsicle and threw the stick into a trash can nearby then noticed the bushes shake and turned back to Chiro who looked nervous, "you got something in the bushes there Chiro?"

"No!" he collected himself, "I mean no…of course not... "

She raised one eyebrow, "then I guess you won't mind if I look, now will you?" She walked over to the bushes

The monkey team was shocked as Adeline got closer and closer but Gibson was the only one who spoke, "Oh my…."

She reached into the bushes and before anyone knew it she grabbed Otto by the tail and all he simply said was, "Uh oh…."

Adeline re-submerged from the bushes holding Otto, but instead of freaking out like they thought any of the people on this planet would; she loved it, "OH! How adorable…..I love monkeys!" she said turning him around and holding him like a baby giving him a hug, "It's so cute! What's its name!"

Chiro had the look of utmost amazement and surprise on his face, "uh….uh….its….I mean his name is Otto,"

Adeline was ecstatic, "and I thought I saw more! Are there more?"

Chiro didn't know what to say; he didn't know if his team wanted him to say yes or no…but was saved the trouble when the other monkey's walked out.

Adeline got even more excited, "And what are these guys called!"

He continued pointing out the rest of the monkeys "this is Sprx, Nova, Gibson, and Antauri"

Otto was still adoring the attention he was getting especially when Adeline gave him an Eskimo kiss and sat him down with hearts in his eyes…he muttered, "Wow…"

Adeline stood up again, "You don't have to hide them….the kids around here love exotic animals…I bring them home all the time!" she smiled

"You do!" Chiro asked puzzled

Adeline realized that he didn't know anything about her, "Oh," she giggled, "sorry I work at the zoo at the other side of town…it's not very big, but the kids love it. Sometimes I get to bring home the animal if they're sick or just plain don't want to let go" she laughed with Chiro finally but they were interrupted as a truck pulled onto the street in the same fashion she did, but instead of the normal facial expression she had a look of utmost horror. The next thing Chiro knew Adeline yelled, "Get down!" and pushed him down to the ground, protecting him as gunshots were fired at them. . .


	2. The Girl

While still being covered by Adeline; Chiro was frightened as he heard the firing and the sound of it hitting the wall of the building behind them. The monkey team was also quite perplexed for the nature of something so violent.

When the firing stopped; Adeline looked up to see the truck turning around. She knew it was after her and didn't want the boy to get hurt. She got up and started running.

"Wait!" Chiro yelled after her as she ran away; the truck right behind her. The monkey Team got up and followed her. They turned onto the street to see Adeline still running as the truck got closer. "We have to help her! Can't we do anything!" he said while running as fast a he could.

Gibson first looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, "No, we can't expose ourselves…it's too dangerous!"

"Well we have to do something!" Nova exclaimed, but the team just kept on running.

Adeline still ran as the truck got closer and closer; it appeared that they preferred to run her over instead of shooting her. Just as the monkey team thought she was as good as a pancake; she jumped, grabbed a low tree branch, swung around and landed in the bed of the truck with excellent balance.

"Did you see that!" Gibson yelled "That's gotta be a 10 ft jump!" No one however answered they just kept following as fast as they could and watched helplessly

A man jumped got out of the open back of the truck to grab her, but she gave him a swift punch in the face; he was knocked back against the trucks frame but got straight back up and threw a punch but she ducked and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. However the man grabbed her from behind; she struggled but stomped on his foot and he let go. She took the opportunity to jump off the truck into a tree, hanging onto a branch; she let go and landed on the ground in a crouching position. Unfortunately the men in the truck didn't give up that easily; they turned around to come after her again. She ran down another street that had no houses, like a country road. The truck far behind her, but she heard the fearful sound of a gunshot and the terrible pain in the right side of her back; she cried out as she fell to the ground and collapsed

The monkey team saw her get hit and fall to the ground; however Chiro was the only one who cried out, "No!" all of the other monkeys just gasped. The girl ripped a bracelet that she had been wearing, off of her wrist as the truck got closer. She turned to look at her attackers and the next thing the team knew Adeline was crying out, as if in pain; she grabbed her head and kneeled over in pain. She looked up again still holding her head; her eyes were shut and her hands were glowing a light shade purple

The monkey team stopped and watched in amazement as the truck started to glow in the same fashion and float in the air. Adeline was shaking profusely; she looked back down to the ground still holding her head. The truck was thrown back flipping in the air and landing upside down. The two men clambered out of the car and started to run away screaming, "Monster!." Unfortunately they ran directly towards Chiro who punched them out cold.

They all looked over to see Adeline passed out in the middle of the street; Chiro was the first to reach her. She was bleeding from the back and unconscious.

"Chiro, don't move her." Gibson stated quickly checking her wound. "Otto keep a look out for citizens" Otto did as he was told while Gibson finished checking the wound, "It's deep, I can't care for it here…We have to get her back to the robot quickly!"

"We won't get to the robot fast enough…she' probably die by then." Antauri interjected

"What if we take her car as far as we can then use our jetpacks from there..." Sprx suggested

"As much as I dislike that idea; it's all the options we have…"

"Guys people are starting to head this way…." Otto said warnfully

"Let's get out of here!" Nova yelled

"Otto cover!" Chiro said quickly

Otto activated one of his saws and took it to the pavement causing a giant cloud of dust, and they headed back towards her car past the people who were standing there coughing….They quickly made it back to the car and took off towards the robot…..


	3. The Discovery

After they made it to the robot Gibson cared for the girls wound as much as he could and placed her in the tube to rest. He opened the lab to meet a very anxious team; Chiro was the first to speak, "How is she doing?" asked Chiro as the whole monkey team entered the lab

"She's had extreme stress to her brain and the bleeding has slowed but she seems to be doing fine…..and on a lighter note, I don't think we have to look for the power source any longer…." said Gibson.

"Wait! Are you telling me that this…girl… is the power source!" exclaimed Sprx

"Affirmative, she is emitting a very strong pulse of mental power," replied Gibson

Antauri looked towards the tube and added, "And by the looks of it….she has a hard time controlling it."

"Well that would explain this," said Otto from the other side of the room. The team turned around to see Otto walking toward them with Adeline's bracelet in his hand, "her bracelet acts as a containment field and suppresses her powers."

"So she's been stopping her powers all this time? Why?" asked Nova with a puzzled look on her face

"I think that's a question for our guest to answer when she awakes" replied Antauri.

Gibson had been doing checks on her DNA structure and as they all stood there and looked at Adeline; he yelled out in surprise, "Great Cesar's Ghost! No! It couldn't possibly be….." exclaimed Gibson, frantically pushing buttons on his computer checking to see if he made a mistake.

"What! What's wrong?" asked Chiro suddenly

Gibson turned around with one of his scanners and just stared at it and then looked back at the team, "If my scanners are correct; this girl is beholding the….Power of Primate!" exclaimed Gibson. The team looked at him out of surprise

"What! That's impossible!" said Otto

No its not! She has the common characteristics," exclaimed Gibson, "I thought it was a computing error but her blood confirms the findings…"

"How? How is that possible?" Chiro said out of shock, "She's on a planet millions of light-years away from the only city that's heard of it!"

"I…I don't know….," replied Gibson, "let me read a bio-scan on her DNA and see what happens." Gibson pushed several buttons and the computer beeped, signifying that it had found something; Gibson's eyes widened and he simply whispered, "Impossible…," and he stood there

"What is it, Gibson?" asked Nova. Gibson merely stood there looking towards Adeline, not knowing what to say.

"Earth to Gibson!" yelled Sprx as he walked over to the computer and pushed Gibson over, "what could be so bad that it keeps you quiet….." and she looked at the screen on the console; Sprx's eyes too widened, "uh….uh…"

"What is it Sprx?" asked Antauri

"Well according to this; Adeline is…..is…." stuttered Sprx

"Is what!" yelled Otto

"Adeline is Antauri's daughter!" said Gibson as he turned around recovering from his shocked state.


	4. A truth revealed

All the monkeys and Chiro gasped out of surprise and ran over to the console to check it out. It indeed showed 13 common markers between Adeline and Antauri's DNA structure. They all turned around to look at Antauri but he simply stood there not knowing what to say. Antauri couldn't remember having any relations with anyone, not to mention a human….

"Wa….Ha…..When did this happen?" yelled Nova, but Antauri continued to stand there.

"According to this she is approximately 16 years of age…" said Gibson. They all turned around and looked at the screen but immediately turned around for an answer but Antauri was storming out of the lab and heading toward his room.

"Antauri! Wait!" yelled Otto

However Antauri didn't stop; he wanted to be alone for a short while to meditate on the matter. The team was about to go after him but Gibson stopped them, "No, let him go; I believe that he needs to think…this is a little much to take in at one time." He then turned to look at the tube to see Adeline was awake and to be incredibly honest…freaking out. She had never been in a medi-tube before; she was going nuts, beating on the glass. "great scott…." Gibson shouted and ran over to the computer entering the sequence, but before he could finish the glass shattered. Water flooded all over the floor and she fell out onto the ground; the monkey team rushed over to her to find her panting and looking around.

Adeline was quite scared; she thought she had been captured for experiments. As she was on the ground soaking wet, she tried to look around, but her vision was too fuzzy; she couldn't see anything and her head felt like it was on fire. When she saw five blurs hover over her she panicked, "Ah!" She got up and slammed her self against the closest wall; this hurt her head even more, she put both hands on her head, held it and whimpered.

"It's ok were not gonna hurt you…" Chiro tried to say but Adeline was obviously still scared because she snapped back at him.

"Don't!" she screamed. As she yelled a beaker flew across the room into the wall

"Ah!" Gibson yelled out in surprise

Adeline had calmed down but she was still a little jumpy, "Wa…Where's my br…br…bracelet." She was getting extremely cold, shaking, but her vision was getting better. Now she could see the boy she met earlier and four of the monkeys that he was with.

"Here…" Otto said handing Adeline her bracelet. She snatched it and put it back on as fast as she could.

Gibson had been looking at her stats from across the room and saw her dramatic loss in strength and her mental pulse slowed. He was shocked, "Oh my…..that just weakened you by 30 capacity!"

"It's a small price to pay to keep people safe…." she simply replied with a sad face but had a shocked face come on quite quickly. She just heard a full statement come from a monkey's mouth. Adeline merely looked over with wide eyes, "you just talked….,"

"Wait, you can understand us!" said Sprx

"Um…..." she was opening and shutting her eyes and putting her hand on her temple as if she was trying to shake off a headache, "yeah I guess I did….." She didn't really feel shocked by this…..she talked to her animal friends at the zoo the only difference was that they didn't talk back

"What do you mean by keeping people safe?" asked Otto still thinking about why Adeline wears her bracelet

"Nothing, don't worry about it…." Adeline replied with a forced smile……

There was a short silence until Adeline noticed that Chiro was looking at her in a funny way.

"What?" asked Adeline

"Nothing, nothing, its just you have his eye color…," replied Chiro

"Huh?" said Adeline dumbfounded.

"Yeah I guess she does…. and his hair color too!" exclaimed Otto staring at her with curious eyes and scratching his chin.

"Well I would surmise as much; they do share 13 common markers…." continued Gibson

Adeline was simply sitting there looking at them talking until she interrupted them,

"EXCUSE ME! But what in the heck are you talking about!" she said quickly as she was very confused.

"Oh….um…well…..it just that," stuttered Chiro

"That what?" said Adeline with curious eyes

"Well according to our database you are closely related to another member of our team; it concurs that you are his daughter…." Gibson said simply

Adeline looked at Chiro but Nova interrupted, "No, no, no, not him…."

"Then who!" exclaimed Adeline

"His names Antauri and he is……" started Chiro

"WAIT! Wait, wait, aren't you talking about that black monkey!" Adeline confusedly asked

"Well …yeah….actually……" replied Chiro with an embarrassed yet straight face.

Adeline simply sat there thinking there was no way that the monkey could be her father; she was human not primate but another one of the monkeys continued

"Believe me, it is a shock to us too…." said Sprx

"Indeed, in fact he was quite shocked at the news also, so much that he stormed out just moments ago," continued Gibson

"Where did he go?" asked Adeline

"I guess he went to his room; he goes there sometimes to think…." said Otto

Adeline just simply sat there until she swayed and got extremely dizzy; Chiro caught her and prevented her from falling down. "Nice catch," she said

"Chiro sit her on the bed; I need to check her wound anyway." Gibson said anxious to make sure she was fine since she was a member of the family.

Chiro walked Adeline over to the bed and put her down on her stomach; and she lay there very comfortable. She actually wasn't in any pain at all; she felt top notch, except for her extreme migraine but it was even going away. She felt the blue monkey take off the dressings he obviously had put on before; she heard him gasp, "Impossible! The wound is completely gone!"

She felt him put his cold hand on her skin; she shivered and laughed, "Hey…I'm cold enough…." she giggled, "'sides I'm ticklish"

Gibson was still lost for words as she sat up. He had never seen anyone heal that fast before.

"So? Am I cool?" she asked with a look on her face.

Gibson just stuttered; Sprx decided to answer for him, "What brain stem is trying to say is your in great shape but he can't bring himself to tell you so because her can't find a logical explanation as to how you healed so fast." Gibson looked at Sprx with an annoyed look.

"Oh….ok…then…but I'm not completely healed; my head is killing me" she said rubbing her temple again, but she gave them all a smile.

"Well you should get some rest…" Nova insisted. She also started to act like a family member; after all it was her niece.

"Sure why not." she said as she stretched and yawned.

"Well we'll leave you alone then." Chiro said with a smile. The monkey team left the lab to let her sleep and continued their conversation on her unique abilities.

"I…I don't understand; no one could have revived that quickly from a gunshot wound of her form"

"Like you said Gibson, if she is our niece and does have the power primate in her then she tapped into the healing powers." Nova suggested

"That is a liable theory, but there are still many things that I am confused on….and I don't think that Adeline is open for discussion."

"She doesn't know us; I'm sure the kid ul' tell us when she's ready…" Sprx said shrugging his shoulders

Nova had been looking towards the infirmary door, back to the team and added, "I'm gonna go check on Antauri and see how he's taking the news…"

"Maybe we should come with you…." wondered Otto

"No, I think I need to talk to him alone…" replied Nova quickly and walked out toward Antauri's room.

----

Adeline sat there as the monkey's and Chiro left she looked around the room; she thought she recognized it from the dreams she has had. It was always of a robot and the people inside it; she remembered seeing the monkeys in her dreams and a sinister man who looked like a skeleton, but she had never seen Chiro before. Trying the best she could to remember, she gave up it hurt her head to badly; she lay down on the bed and started to fall asleep and dream her usual dreams, only this time she knew that the place she had dreamed about many times before, was real…..


	5. The Alchemist Journal

Antauri stormed to his room to meditate; he usually did that when he was stressed or upset. How could this have happened; he never had relations with anyone so how in the world could he have a daughter……He entered his room and started to meditate when there was a knock on his door

"Antauri," said Nova quietly, "could I come in?"

"Enter….," replied Antauri

She entered and looked at him hovering over his bed, "Are you ok?" she said worryingly

"I am shocked and confused but I am fine," he confessed

"Antauri," she started, "I hate to be abrupt but…..how did this happen, and for that matter who?"

He opened his eyes and sighed looking to the floor "All I can say is that I have no knowledge of any woman in my personal life and that 16 years ago we were in hyper sleep….I do not know how this has happened and to be truly honest…I am," he seemed to choke on the words, "I am quite scared."

"Oh…Antauri; I'm sorry that this has happened but I don't think we can ignore it," she said comfortingly, "but you are the one always telling me that the pathway to happiness is though the darkness of our fears."

Antauri smiled and replied, "You are right; I thank you Nova."

"Oh don't' worry about it," she blushed and smiled as Antauri came down and hugged her; they were about to finished their conversation when Sprx came bursting in.

"Oops sorry to interrupt but we think we've found something in the Alchemist's Journal……." said Sprx abruptly

"What is it?" asked Nova

"Well it turns out that …… oh what am I telling you for! Come on!" said Sprx

The all ran towards the meeting room where they were all standing at the computer console while Gibson pushed several buttons to retrieve the file of the Journal

"What is it Gibson?" asked Antauri

"According to the written records, the Alchemist was working on a natural born specimen of the Power of Primate…it says there's a video entry some…where…Here it is!" proclaimed Gibson as the screen turned on and there was the face of their creator.

_I have started to test a new found theory of inherited natural born abilities. All of my robot monkey specimens were gifted with their powers, so I have started a project that involves the natural birth of a baby through a surrogate mother. I have found a young woman willing to be placed with an egg that I myself fertilized by using one of my monkeys DNA. I myself picked out Antauri as a worthy candidate to be the sire to this experiment that I call "Project Progeny" and hope that it will turn out successful……_

They thought it was over but it auto linked to another entry; they had a feeling that it would do it several times….

_It is now month 5 of the gestation period and the experiment is going splendid. The baby is showing signs of early abilities while inside the womb; I myself witnesses as a blanket floated across the room and covered the mother as she slept. This early sign of the Power of Primate makes great promises toward my goals of my research before my ghastly transformation……._

It again directed to another entry

_This is a glorious day as I can announce the successful birth of Adeline Tomoyo Lamang born August 30, 2056 at 4:04pm. She is showing no current signs of mental activity so I have decided to allow the mother to take the baby to a distant planet called Earth to thrive in peace with out the interference of the forces of evil._

The journal entry stopped there and they all thought for a single moment..

"Well that explains quite a lot," replied Gibson

"So, the Alchemist took Antauri's DNA and made a baby for an experiment? Isn't that a little extreme?" said Chiro confused

"Maybe kid but when did a scientist need an excuse to do weird experiments," said Sprx.

Otto simply said, "So…..we have a niece?"

"I guess so…what do you think about all this Antauri?" Nova asked as she turned around but Antauri was gone, "Antauri?"

"I think I got a pretty good guess of where he went," said Sprx as he headed to the infirmary. There they saw Antauri standing next to Adeline and staring at her…..as if trying to find something…..They left both of them alone to talk freely whenever she woke up……


	6. The Offer

Antauri looked at Adeline with curious eyes; the alchemist created her to see if the power of primate could withstand the reproductive cycle. He wondered many things while he stood there: would he be a good father? Would she accept him? What would change? He stood there for what seemed like and hour when he heard a voice

"So you're Antauri?" said Adeline; she had woken up and looked around to see the black monkey deep in thought.

He looked towards her with a straight face, "Yes I am….," he simply said, "and I don't know if the others informed you, but according to them and a journal entry we just listened to….that I am...your father.." he looked quite scared at the thought

Adeline sat up and put a sarcastic face on and rolled her eyes "Oh…come on…I'm not that bad……," she said with a smile on her face trying to at least cheer him up a little

"It's just I've never been a….father…before," he seemed to gulp the words out.

She just looked at him and how worried he was; she sat all the way up, "That's ok…..I've never been a daughter before….I grew up alone."

"Alone? But the entry says that you and your mother left to live on earth." he uncertainly asked

"Well I don't know anything about being left on earth, but my mother died when I was two….." she said sadly

"I'm sorry," Antauri said it like it was guilty

"Nah, it's not your fault," she said, "I grew up in an orphanage until I was 13, but I don't regret it." she knew she was lying but knew better than to say her true feelings.

Antauri was unsure on how to continue the conversation but found the words "Well, I would like to be a part of your life," he said as if trying to ask something

"Do you now?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"What I'm trying to ask is….would you like to….stay here on Shuggazoom with us?" he asked uncertainly and nervously

"Oh…..well…um…." she stuttered; she was amazed that he would even ask, but then again why wouldn't he?

"I understand if you don't want to" he said quickly but was interrupted

"No! Actually….I would love to," Adeline replied before he could assume anything else

Antauri just stood there and he actually smiled, "I'll tell the others; right now you need to rest…."

"Spoken like a true father…" she said with a smile and then she yawned and lay down as he left. When he was gone she got up and started to look around…she wasn't tired anymore; she actually felt like playing a game, but she couldn't figure out what to play. She looked around the science equipment; there were beakers, test tubes, Bunsen burners, strikers, microscopes, slides and anything else that a science nerd could possible ever need. Although she knew a lot about chemical compositions and science, it wasn't exactly her favorite subject; she tuned to find a computer she thought she'd only find in her dreams. She didn't cry out but she whispered, "Wow….no way…" she walked up to the screen which still had her stats and DNA composition on the screen. She continued to whisper, "Hmmm….never really saw my DNA up close let's see" she looked at her DNA closely looking for an answer that she had been searching for since the first time she could remember, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Darn…no luck….oh well" She continued to look around for a little while longer and grew bored, "Man….is there anything to do…." then she remembered that she had her favorite toy with her when she left the house. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hacky sack, "Yes….finally….my savior" she looked at her purple flame hacky sack and smiled. She threw it up and it fell to her foot; she started to pull a few moves and never once did it hit the ground…she was really good at this game….she continued to play and enjoyed herself for about 5 minutes….


	7. Hacky Sack Games and Home Visits

Antauri walked out of the infirmary to the others in the conference area of the Super Robot to tell his brothers and sister of the news. When he walks into the room; the others just look at him.

"Are you ok?" asked Chiro

"I'm fine, but I must inform you that I have invited her to stay." said Antauri plainly

"You did!" exclaimed Otto looking excited

"Yes" Antauri simply replied

They simply looked at him until Otto exclaimed, "Awesome! We have a niece!

"She accepted your offer?" asked Gibson questionably

"She took several moments to decide, but she accepted" said Antauri

"Well, I guess I'll hafta set up a room for her," said Nova looking at Antauri

"Thank you Nova." Antauri said in thankfulness, "I need to meditate; I'll be back later.

"Of course, go do what ya need to do" said Sprx.

Antauri left to his room and Otto and Nova went to set up an extra room; the other members of the monkey team just sat in the living room.

"Well I guess things are gonna change around here…" Sprx plainly said with a small smart aleck tone.

"A 16 year old girl…no doubt" Gibson said with a straight face thinking the things they would go through with a teenager.

"What's the big deal….I'm 13…I don't cause that much trouble…" Chiro pointed out thinking that it really wasn't a big issue.

"True kid, but you gotta realize you're a boy among almost a whole team of the same gender….and girls are…well…there more emotional then boys…"

They would have continued but Gibson interrupted, "Shhhh…do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything…." Chiro said

Sprx thought he'd take the opportunity to insult him, "Yeah…me neither brain boy….maybe your brain finally cracked and your hearing voices…"

"I highly doubt that…"Gibson started to say but then thought he heard it again. It sounded like someone talking….and it was coming through the lab doors.

Gibson started to walk towards the lab with Chiro and Sprx behind him; the opened the doors. They all saw Adeline up and about playing with a small ball type toy; she was having a great time by the sound of it. She was singing a tune and knocking around the ball with her knees, feet, and head. They all stood there watching Adeline play and sing; she hadn't noticed them

"I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut…..My weakness is that I care too much…..My scars remind me that the past is real….I tear my heart open just to feel…" she sang and then stopped and started sounding out a beat…

They just stood there until Sprx couldn't stand it anymore "What are you doing? he said…he just had to know what she was doing

She jumped and cried out in surprise; she didn't drop the hacky sack but caught it on her head; she turned, "Oh….you scared me…"

Sprx didn't look it but he said, "Sorry"

"What are you playing?" Chiro was also anxious to find out.

"Oh..." she looked up and then towards Chiro and giggled, "It's a hacky sack…the point is to not let it hit the ground and don't use your hands..."

"That sounds cool…can I try?" he said excitedly

"Sure" she smiled and with a quick movement she knocked it off her head and kicked it to him. It hit his chest and he kicked it up, but it went long and hit the floor. She giggled, "It takes a while to get used to"

He picked it up and handed it to her but Gibson interjected, "Why are you not resting?" he said a little sternly

Adeline was a little amused…she knew he was trying to be a good new family member "Hey don't get all defensive," she said raising both of her hands up, "I'm just not tired….and to be honest I'm hyper…and hungry…" she smiled and laughed at their faces…Chiro laughed with her.

Gibson was the first to speak and he cleared his throat, "Yes well…I suppose you can come out of the lab; we can show you around.

"Cool" she said walking out with the three.

As soon as they got out of the lab, Nova and Otto came up. Otto was excited to talk to his niece, "Hi!"

Adeline laughed a little; he sounded like an overactive hyper kid, "Hi" and she smiled

Nova laughed too but she interjected, "What are you guys doing?"

"We were going to show Adeline around the robot..." Chiro quickly said.

Nova was a little confused and wanted to express the reason, "why don't Chiro and I show Adeline around the Robot and you guys try to find a way off the planet…"

"Excellent Idea…" Gibson agreed…

"Ok then…Adeline…come with us…we'll show you around and then I'll show you your room…" Nova told her as they walked out of the main living room.

Nova and Chiro showed the whole robot and room to Adeline; they were going to leave her to do whatever she wanted to do with her room, but she stopped them

"Wait….am I going to be able to go back to my house….I need to get some stuff." she said thinking not only that she would get some things but she would meet her boyfriend before she left, so she could give him a transporter and a universal telephone that she took from the equipment room when they were in there. She knew she wanted to stay with her family and get to know them, but she didn't want to leave her boyfriend behind.

"Oh…um…I dunno…I'd have to ask the whole team" Nova answered

"Oh…ok that's cool" she gave a smile "I'll just wait here until you get back" she said lying down on her bed.

Nova and Chiro didn't say anything as they walked out to ask the rest of the boys and especially Antauri what their decision was, but Nova was pretty sure they were going back…after all she only had one pair of clothes that were soaked in blood and was pretty sure she didn't want to borrow Chiro's clothes…She giggled to herself at the thought; they reached the living room to find the rest of the whole team trying to find a power source. She thought she'd come right out and say it, "Guys….Adeline wants to go get some stuff from her house.."

"What! Is she insane! She was nearly killed by two thugs in a truck!" Gibson exclaimed

"I know but she needs clothes and I'm sure she wants to pick up some other stuff." Nova said informatively

"I am not so sure…" Antauri said pondering

"Oh come on….she only has one pair of clothes and it's caked in dried blood….she really needs some clothes…"

"Alright…we will leave in a short while…since its nighttime it should be safe." Antauri replied

"I'll go tell her to get ready" Chiro said quickly leaving

"Well he left in a hurry…" Nova said but continued, "So how are we doing on that power problem?"

"We think we've found another way to power the ship…we just need to recalibrate a few wires and bypass the power cables and we should be fine…" Otto said as he was fiddling with wires in a panel across the room.

"Great! So we'll leave after we get back?" Nova asked knowing she was asking 20 questions but she was anxious to show Adeline around Shugazoom City

"Yes, that sound logical" Gibson said checking some of the results from an experiment that he was doing before they left Shugazoom.

A voice sounded from the doorway, "What seems logical, now?" it was Adeline; she walked in on Gibson's statement.

"Were gonna jump off this planet as soon as we get your stuff…." Sprx Adeline said

There was a moment of silence until Nova broke it, "Okay….let's get going…I wanna go home as soon as I can." The monkey team agreed with her on this one, so they left being extremely cautious about Adeline walking out in the open; Adeline was finding this pretty funny and thought she'd say something as they got a block away from her house

"Guys…chill it's 1 in the morning…nobody's awake…"

"We just want to be careful…we don't need any surprises…" Antauri said

"Alright but I'm telling you around here the latest people stay up is 11…" she said as they walked up to her door and entered the house.

The monkey team entered to find a semi-furnished home with wood floors; it was a two story. In the living room there was a couch, coffee table, TV, some wall hangings for decoration and a rug that made the room more appealing. On the other side of the living room was a door that leads to a normal kitchen with nothing out of the ordinary; just a stove, fridge, countertop, dishwasher, cabinets, and table. The rest of the house they hadn't seen yet but Adeline spoke out

"You guys can do whatever you want" she started to go towards the stairs "There's food in the fridge and the TV works so have some fun" she gave them a smile and a giggle and went up the stairs to her room. Antauri and Gibson stood in their place but Nova headed for the TV while Sprx and Otto headed to raid her fridge.


	8. Love Unharmed

Meanwhile, upstairs Adeline opened the door to her room and entered her room was just as she left it; her bed with the purple monkey comforter wasn't made, there were clothes on her floor, her drawings were scattered all over her art desk, the homework that was about 2 days late was still in her books on the floor, the closet was open along with the 2 drawers in her dresser and her posters of her favorite actors and role models were on her walls and anywhere else she could fit them. She never was the cleaning type; she just seemed not to care, the only time she ever cleaned is when her social worker came to check up on her or she expected company.

Instead of getting straight to packing, she walked straight to her fuzzy purple phone and dialed her boyfriend's number; she waited as it rung

"He…Hello" he said groggily

"Hey baby" she said a little guiltily

When he answered he sounded wide awake, "Adeline, are you alright? I got worried when you disappeared today…"

"Yeah….some things happened and it lead to some problems…"

"Oh no…did you lose control again?"

She paused before she said, "yeah…but some very kind people helped me…"

"Well that's good…" he sighed out of relief, "Who was it?"

She was quite anxious to get to this question, "Well…it's actually kinda funny, but it's kinda not….."

"What is it?"

"Um…well…I have good news, surprising news and bad news..." she paused, "the good news is I finally found my birth father…"

"Wow! That's great! What's the surprising news?"

"He's a monkey" she blurted out

"Huh?"

"Yeah…it turns out that my birth father is a real live monkey infused with robotics and they live on another planet with the rest of my family…and that's the bad news…"

He didn't say anything; he knew what she was going to say next

"……I'm going to go live with them…"

He sighed, "So…I guess I'll never see you again..." he was really sad…he loved her with all his heart

"No! That's not it at all! I'll explain later…but for now…can you come over quick?"

"Of course, I'll see you in a minute..."

"Great but you have to sneak in the back…in my window"

"Like I did for our anniversary?" he asked smiling

She blushed a little remembering that night, "yeah…" she laughed a little

"Ok…I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Ok…bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and stood there for a second; she reached into her pocket and took out the transporter and universal phone and placed it on the dresser. She spent 5 minutes packing only clothes when she heard a noise outside her window as her boyfriend climbed in. He was wearing his flame pajama pants and a white muscle shirt; he accidentally made a thumping noise as he landed on the floor. She didn't think anything of it until someone called up the stairs

"What was that!" she heard Sprx call up the stairs

"Nothing! I just dropped a book! I'm fine!" she yelled waiting for an answer

"Alright!" he yelled back; she sighed out in relief

She looked at her boyfriend smiling and she ran up to him; he hugged her and she hugged him back as they gave each other a French kiss. "I've missed you so much…" she said

"I missed you too…" he said as he gave her a hug; they shared each others embrace for a few more seconds until they let up a little, "Now what did you want to tell me?" She looked up then walked over to her dresser picking up the gadgets and giving them to him. "What are these?"

"These are ways we get to see each other even though I'll be somewhere else" she said but saw the look on his face and giggled, "this is a transporter…I can use the remote that's in my room on the robot to transport you straight to me...and this is a phone type thing that allows us to just talk…like on a web cam kinda"

"Wow…where'd you get them?" he said a bunch happier that he would be able to continue his relationship with his girlfriend

"Oh…well…I um kinda took them from my uncle's lab…" she said guiltily

"You stole from your family!" he said amazed

"Yes…I had to…otherwise I couldn't….I couldn't ever see you again.." she looked to the floor sadly

He took her chin and raised it, "You did it for me…I guess I can't be mad at you for it…" they looked into each others eyes; they kissed and she took her hands and started to take his muscle shirt off but he stopped her, "No…not here…not now…your families downstairs"

She really wanted to so she tried to sweet talk him into it, "Their downstairs…they shouldn't bother us…besides I don't know the next time I'll be able to hold you again." She did her little sexy thing that usually got him in the mood.

He let out an couple exhorted laugh and shuddered, "he…he…he….da…don't"

"But why? she said seductively manipulating him toward the bed

"But…but your families downstairs…" he said looking toward the door

"You mean you'd rather not see me for maybe a week….spending lonely nights all by yourself, then spend even 5 special minutes with me?" she said with one eyebrow raised and sitting on his lap. They started to make out on the bed and he was really into it, but Adeline heard someone coming up the stairs, "Crap! Hurry in the closet!" She got up and shoved him inside shutting the door and acting like she was packing. Nova walked in

"Hey…How ya doin?" she asked

"F…Fine" she said nervously "I'm just finishing my clothes and then I need to pack some of my other things…" she gave her a smile

Nova looked around her room and thought it better to leave her alone, "alright…just asking…Antauri and Gibson are getting a little annoyed, but that's them…so take your time" giving a smile she left. Adeline crept over and shut the door as he came out of the closet.

"See I told you…" he said giving her a look and putting his shirt back on

"Fine…I guess you should go…"

"Ok…I'll talk to you later?"

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Of course…..I'll call you as soon as we get to the planet…and then once I find a good club or something I'll bring you down to go on a date in my new town." She gave a giant smile; he let go and climbed out the window, but before he left he pulled her into a heated kiss.

"I'll see you later…" he smiled and climbed down the pipe; she watched him head back to his house. She sighed but decided to get back to packing; she packed all of her art supplies, posters and basically anything else inside her room that she thought she'd use. After she finished packing she looked around her almost empty room and headed downstairs with her bag.

"Done!" she exclaimed. She saw her father and Gibson had moved to the couch to talk and the others were busy watching cartoons.

"Alright….let's get back to the robot and head home" Chiro said

They left leaving her house; she knew her boyfriend would alert her social worker of her news but not where she went. He was the best thing that ever happened to her and was glad he was such a loving boyfriend. She wondered this all and even what they could have done if Nova hadn't interrupted them; they reached the robot and her family finished bypassing the wires and cords necessary to power the robot while she decorated her room.

She put up her posters and set up her usual decorations and by the time she finished it, it was a totally different room. Instead of plain white walls and blue shades there were a variety of colors but mostly purple; a purple comforter, shawls, rug, and even purple hanging beads. About the only thing that she didn't keep out was her art; she didn't really like it….she only drew to express herself even though she thought she sucked at it. She hid them in the overhead above her bed; she found a loft that she could use to sit in, draw and hide her pictures so her family didn't have to see them.

She had just finished her room when she heard a knock on her door

"Come in" she said sitting on her bed. The monkey team walked in and they were amazed by the transformation.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Chiro exclaimed

Gibson seemed to want to get in on the conversation, "Yes I quite agree…you completely added your own personal touch…"

"Thanks…" she replied simply "So wassup?"

"Were about to take off and we thought we'd see how you were doing so far…and by the looks of it…pretty good." Sprx said

"Yeah…..just got done" she smiled

"Great…well were going to go take off and then you can travel around Shugazoom…" Chiro said as a suggestion

"Bet it's gonna be awesome" she said with a slight tone of excitement

"You bet it will!" Nova said giving her a thumbs up

Adeline laughed, "Cool"

The monkey team left and Adeline stayed sitting on her bed; she looked around and found that she was very comfortable there with her family. She felt the Robot take off and just laid back reading a book that she had been wanting to finish for weeks……


	9. Tours of Deception

When they arrived at her family's planet her family took her around Shuggazoom…showing her the sites and local businesses and citizens. She was really getting to know her family and liking them more and more. Her Uncle Otto was so ADD that it was almost to funny to bear, Uncle Gibson always took things to logically and even though they tried to make him lighten up…he never did, Uncle Sprx was a prankster and wisecracker; he never missed a beat, Aunt Nova was as normal as normal gets but her attitude is what made her so interesting, Chiro was just a kid but he was funny and witty; he even got out of tight spots quickly with keen wit and then her father was as wise as wise can get and always looked at the bright side trying to cheer anyone up. After their little trip around Shuggazoom they went on with their different tasks and hobbies; Adeline headed to her room to call her boyfriend; she was anxious to speak to him. She reached under the mattress where she hid it and dialed the other box on earth; she waited only a few seconds when he answered the phone

"Hello?" he said looking into the screen

"Hey….How are you doing?" she asked trying to get him used to the phone since he was looking at it wired

"Fine…I guess" he said uncertainly

"You guess?" she asked, "What's wrong…." she said worried

"It's just…you've only been gone for a day and I miss holding you, feeling your hair and spending time with you…" he said sadly

"Oh…baby…I'm sorry…" she said then said very sadly, "I miss you too…."

"Do you know when I'll be able to come see you?" he said hopefully

"I found a little club on the other side of town…Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"What! Can you do that? Your father's going to let you?" he said shocked

"Well…no…but from the tour I got earlier I have found the less detectable sneak out routes and I found a motorbike that we can use"

"Adeline….you haven't even been with your family even two days and your already planning to sneak out and do all these things?" he gave her a sad, concerned and ridiculing look

"Yes..." she said simply, "I knew that when I accepted the offer that I would have to break some rules…for you…" she gave him a smile with a slight 'don't get all worked up' kind of look

"But I don't want you to get in trouble over me…"

"It's worth it…now I'm going to have to wait for everyone to go to bed and then I'll sneak out with the motorcycle and transport you to me when I get to the club…."

"But…"

"No buts now I'll see you later and get ready for a wonderful night…Now I'll see you later…"

"Ok…." he smiled, "I know better than to fight with you….."

"You know it…." she gave a smile back "Bye baby"

"Bye…"

She hung up the phone and was happy that she did because she heard her door start to open. She immediately stuffed it under her pillow as Sprx walked in

"Who ya talking to Adie?" he asked

"Huh?" she said acting groggy "Wha…What…oh um…I dunno…I…I was sleeping." she fake yawned.

"Oh…sorry…" he said "I guess it is pretty late and you should get some sleep…"

She found it an opportunity to find some stuff out, "What time do you guys usually go to bed?"

"I dunno…around 10 maybe…you know to make sure Chiro doesn't feel to child like…"

"Ah…yes…the pre-teen age…loved it when I was goin through it" she said sarcastically

He gave a soft exhorted laugh, "Yeah…" he said and gave a short pause, then she didn't say anything he broke the silence, "we'll I'll let you get some sleep"

"Ok…thanks" she gave him a smile as he left and let out a quick sigh of relief. He hadn't figured out what she was really doing; she got up and locked her door so no one would disturb her as she got dressed. She left the robot through the foot cruiser taking the bike; she transported her boyfriend to the club as she arrived on the bike. They had a wonderful night of dancing and fun; they even got some make out action before she sent him back home. She returned the bike and back to her room without her family being any the wiser…

PS – it's short and un-detailed so I don't repeat their dates over and over…the detailed one comes later v


	10. Little Sneak

The next week was the best she ever had; they bonded so much but she still didn't feel comfortable calling them anything other than their names. Antauri found this extremely disappointing that his own daughter wouldn't call her 'father' or even 'dad', but knew that it must be difficult to adjust to such a change……that he understood. On normal days she would either go out or stay at the robot and draw; some days they would have a little action with something they called formless or some monsters that she thought were really cool, but her family wouldn't let her fight. They instead much to her protest, forced her to stay either in her room or the conference room, buckled up in a chair. Even though she did protest she didn't do it as much as she would have if she hadn't been sneaking out almost every night; either on dates or having a little fun of her own.

On the next Saturday night she had gotten ready for her nightly action by putting on a spandex type unitard that was purple and black and then black army boots. She looked into the mirror and saw she looked incredibly sexy. She was about to grab her purse when there was a knock on her door. She panicked, got into her bed and covered up; thinking fast she placed her book on the floor like she had dropped it, rolled up her sleeve and placed it leaning over the bed to make it look like she fell asleep reading the book. She closed her eyes as her father walked in

"Adeline…I was just wondering why…" he noticed that she was asleep, "oh…" he gave a small laugh and walked over picking up the book and placing it on her nightstand. He had come in to see why her light was still on; she had been acting sleepy for the last couple of days and he was a little worried. He looked at her, she was so peaceful when she slept; he reached over and clicked her lamp off, turned and left to allow her to sleep.

As soon as he left Adeline opened her eyes and waited a few moments to make sure that it was safe to get up. As she clambered up she rushed over to the door peeking outside, all the lights were off, so she knew that they had gone to bed and it was safe to leave. Hurrying over, she grabbed her purse and snuck out of her room, closing the door quietly. She snuck down to the vehicle room where she opened the hatch and rolled out the motorbike; she couldn't start it in the Robot…her family would hear it, so she started it about a block away and headed toward the bad side of town…..

-----

Meanwhile in Gibson's room; he awoke to the sound of his alarm going off; he awoke with a start and asked himself, "What?" He rushed over to his computer and checked it out; then he remembered he had set a silent alarm because he noticed on the Robot's system that foot crusher cruiser 5 was being opened almost every night. He looked at his screen and noticed that the cruisers door had just been accessed from vehicle storage just moments ago. He knew that someone either came in or went out so he sounded the Robot's danger alarm to alert the team; then he headed to the conference room to wait for the team

----

If you could have seen all the different rooms in the robot you would have seen the Nova opening her eyes and then shoving her pillow over her head, Sprx groggily sat up and slammed back down saying "You have got to be kidding", Chiro got right up, Antauri did too, but Otto didn't even stir and Chiro obviously knew he wouldn't because he went and pounded on his door before heading to the living room.

They all arrived to find Gibson sitting in his chair; they all looked at him funny

"What's going on Gibson?" Chiro said rubbing his eye and yawning

Gibson looked up and turned the screen on; it showed a layout of the Super Robot and there was a blinking light on Nova's Crusher Cruiser. "Someone has either been going in or out of the robot for the last week….I've been keeping track and it's not a computing error because someone just accessed it again moments ago…."

They were all silent for only moments when Sprx spoke out, "Well no one can get in here without using the power or primate so someone must be going out…"

Nova didn't think about it but she asked, "Who would leave? Were all here…"

Antauri looked around and realized saying, "Not everyone…"

They realized Adeline wasn't there and they all rushed to her room to find her bed empty.

"Where is she!" Chiro said asking aloud

"I don't know…maybe we can find out" Otto said. Going to the console he accessed the video surveillance cameras. They watched as they saw Adeline sneak into the vehicle storage and head towards the monkey team's motorbike and leave through the bay doors.

Sprx flipped, "Aw man! She took the bike! The good one too!"

"But why did she?" Gibson said wondering, "Otto is there a tracking device on the motorbike..?"

"Yeah…" he said turning it on. They saw that it was on the opposite side of Shuggazoom; where there was usual unlawful activity

"What in the world! Why is she over there!" Nova exclaimed getting worried about her niece

"I don't know" Antauri said with an angry look, "but I think it's time we found out" At that he started to walk out and once he was out of sight Otto said

"Uh…oh…he looks angry"

"Yeah…so am I!" Sprx yelled and walked out. The rest of the monkey team followed but didn't speak their minds…no matter what emotion they were feeling they kept their mouths shut for now….

As they got near to the signal they landed in an alley to stay discreet; they wanted to know what exactly she had been sneaking around for. They peeked around a wall to see her leaning against her bike with her arms crossed next to a motorcycle gang and talking tough to the leader…….


	11. Ride of Passion

The monkey team was still standing by and watching as Adeline talked to the biker.

Adeline arrived at the place where some people said that a biker called Distortion liked to hang out; they say he's the best rider on the planet and she was anxious to prove him wrong. After only about 2 minutes a gang rode up and parked their bikes; the leader jumped right off, "Word on the street is you've been looking for me…"

"You heard right..." she said with a smirk on her face

He just looked at her, "Wha' choo want?"

"I hear that you call yourself the fastest and best rider on the planet…." she said giving a smart ass look

"You heard right babe…"

Adeline got a little steamed but didn't tell him off, "Well…I'm here to prove you wrong…"

"Is that so? Who you think better than Distortion?" he said wondering

"That would be me there tough guy…"

He and his flunkies laughed, "You! You just a chick….you can't beat me?"

"Eh-excuse me! You wanna prove that statement there freak boy?"

He laughed, "Sure why not I ain't gots nothing to do" at that he walked over to his bike and started it up, "Well c'mon there sweet cheeks….let's ride" He gave a look that made Adeline realize he was amused by what he thought was stupidity. "First one to the River Bridge and to Crossman Junction wins"

She got up and started her bike pulling up beside him and revving her engine, "You got yourself a race" at that she put her full face helmet back on

------

The monkey team watched as Adeline pulled her bike up to the other biker

Sprx was watching in fear, "She's not actually going to race him is she?"

"By the looks of it" Chiro said, "Yes"

"This is unheard of! Adeline is the sweetest girl that I have ever met! Why is she doing this?" Gibson exclaimed

"Maybe she just likes to ride" Otto said aloud not meaning to

"At night…..In the well known criminal part of Shuggazoom!" Nova rhetorically asked "No, I don't think this is about riding at all…."

The rest of the team was silent and so was Antauri; he had no idea what to think or say about his daughter. Hearing a huge revving noise they looked over to see a hoochie looking biker girl in front of the two motorists; they saw her take a handkerchief out of her leather jackets pocket and raise it in the air. The rest of the biker's gang was cheering big cheers for his victory; the girl brought the 'flag' down, Adeline and the other biker took off at top speed.

"C'mon we have to follow her!" Chiro exclaimed activating his jet pack and following her trail closely watching her every move…..

-------

Adeline raced against Distortion; her speed was 90 by her meter and she was slightly ahead. He pulled over close to her and tried to knock her off of her bike, knowing that he actually had a chance at loosing; she counter acted by taking her left foot and kicking him in the face. His bike lost some speed from his reaction and she got 5 feet ahead; she laughed….this guy was a real wanna be; he wasn't a real biker in her opinion.

She kept her speed up, even though there was a corner coming up; she leaned her bike to the right and extended the same foot a little. As the corner got close she ultra leaned the bike it made a screeching sound as it turned 90 degrees onto the next street; she lost almost 20 mph but she gained it fast. Unfortunately so did the biker, he was right behind her; she looked back to see him swinging a chain. "Oh Shit..." she said to herself as he gained a boost of speed and swung the chain at her head; she ducked and the chain hit her windshield, but it didn't break it. Making a grab for the chain, she grabbed it and held on tight.

They were both going about 120 mph now, on a quiet street and holding a chain between the two of them; a car pulled onto the street and honked. Adeline let go of the chain and swerved onto the right sidewalk with the biker on the left sidewalk. As soon as it was safe she pulled back out onto the street, and the biker swung his chain again; she caught it in mid air, which hurt but he was so shocked that she would do something as painful as that. She had the opportunity, pulling she ripped it right from his hands, throwing it into the street; she looked over to see him with a mean look and tried to focus on getting speed now that his only ticket to winning was gone. They pulled another 90 degrees turn onto the next street and then another and another; after a while she started to see the bridge, but to her shock the bridge was up, letting a yacht through. Looking over she saw the look on the bikers face but she kept going with him right next to her; he was looking doubtful but she was far from it. As they got closer he screeched to a halt and Adeline revved for more speed; the bike was going 135 mph up the bridge's raised road. She met the edge and flew over it; she revved her engine to keep her wheels speed up to prevent falling once she made it to the other side. Her wheels met the pavement; she swerved but didn't loose control…she was too experienced to make a stupid mistake like that; heading down the other side of the bridge she did a doughnut on her bike stopping sideways to take a look at her miraculous achievement and laughed and yelled over the bridge, "See you later! Loser!"

She pulled on her accelerator and screeched her tires leaving a rubber mark heading towards Crossville Junction. She arrived not to her surprise, first with Distortions lackeys sitting around amazed that Distortion was no where in site…

--------

The monkey team watched Adeline's miraculous race and jump, they landed on a roof close to her stopping point and watched as the bikers got up and started bombarding her with questions, "Where's the Boss!"

Adeline took her helmet off and jumped off her bike with a smirk on her face, "I told you I'd prove him wrong…your dude lost to a girl!" She laughed as they all stood around dumbfounded; at last she heard him coming close. When he turned onto the road, she saw his face and he was mad; she wasn't scared he was all hot air. He pulled up and jumped of his bike screaming, "Cheater!"

Adeline was amazed at his accusation, "ME? I don't think I was the one swinging the chain around there big boy!"

"You jumped over the bridge that's a rule to wait on a boat!" he said knowing he was lying straight through his teeth

She put on a smirk "Yeah sure…you were just to chicken to jump...you're such a girl!" she laughed and gave an evil smile at his red face.

"I am going to tear you apart!" he yelled with his face extremely red

"Bring it on, Cher!" Adeline said standing into a ready position as he launched himself straight at her.

------

Meanwhile with the monkey team Otto watched as the biker threatened her, "We have to help her!" he launched but Antauri grabbed his shoulder

"I do not want her to know we are here…I wish to see what she has been doing…" he looked down at the biker launching himself "We will only intervene when the time is right…"

They all looked down to watch Adeline jump up as the biker tried to tackle her; he fell flat on his face as Adeline landed behind him on the ground. The biker got up shaking his head as if to get un-dizzy then he launched himself again…this time to punch. Much to their surprise and astonishment, Adeline caught his fist in mid air and held it; the biker looked just as surprised as the monkey team

"What the hell!" the biker yelled feeling the pressure as she was trying to crush his hand.

She just looked at him and said, "Next time, know who you're messing with…" she raised a fist to hit him but two other bikers ran up and grabbed her, "Let me go! I'm warning you!"

The biker just shook his hand and put a smart ass look on his face; he headed up toward Adeline to beat her up.

Chiro was irate, "What are we just sitting here for!" He wanted to go help Adeline, so she didn't get hurt but he was answered by a miraculous sight

As the two bikers were holding her arms and Distortion heading toward her; she used the two holding her as leverage as she used both of her feet to kick his face in. He didn't fall but stumbled back; next she kicked all the way up to her shoulder and kicked one of the biker's faces and he fell back onto the pavement unconscious. Now that she had one hand free she used it to punch the other hard in the face, breaking his nose; he stumbled back and she saw the opportunity to jump, do a 180 and kick him. He landed 10 feet from where he originated from; she knew she wasn't done as she turned to face Distortion with his dukes up. She gave a chuckle; he actually thought he stood a chance. She calmly walked up towards him, he threw a punch and she blocked it then kicked him in the groin. All the men cinched and the girls were amazed at her strength; he was stunned but not down so she used her knee and hit his face. He fell back onto the ground unconscious.

The monkey team were stunned; Nova was the first to speak, "Did you see that!" she said loudly watching as Adeline knocked out all three of these men.

"Indeed I did…I think we've been underestimating Adeline's abilities…" Gibson said watching

"That still does not change the grim situation she is in…" Antauri said very unhappily

The monkey team knew she was in big trouble….but knew why, if Adeline wanted to go out she should have asked but unlike the boys…Nova knew that Adeline knew the boys would all say no…I mean they didn't even like her going out during the day by herself…

They were ripped from their thoughts as they heard the revving of an engine; Adeline had gotten back on her bike as the rest of the biker gang charged for her. She split as fast as she could

"C'mon…we can't lose her!" Sprx yelled; he wanted to know where she went after her little challenges against criminals. So they followed her clear across town to a gas station where she got regular plastic bag out of her saddle bags on her bike which appeared to be full of a number of things; she entered the station, talked to the attendant with smiles which seemed to suggest that they knew each other, and lastly went to the restroom. The monkey team waited …..

"What do you think she's doing in there?" Otto asked after about 5 minutes

"I don't know…maybe we should..." Gibson started to say

"Look!" Chiro exclaimed

Adeline walked out of the gas station completely different; she was in a lilac short sleeved sundress with a white sash and her hair was curly, slightly put up with a white rose clip above her ear. It looked like she had an important place to go, and she did….

Adeline put her things back into her saddlebags and pulled out a remote and small screen type phone; the team didn't know what it was until Otto exclaimed

"Hey! That's my universal transporter and telescreen phone! I've been looking everywhere for those!"

"Wait…she's been stealing! What else has she been doing!" Sprx exclaimed

"I don't like this guys…why would she be doing this? It's not like her…." Nova said

"It's probably just like her…we've only known her for a week! She could be a criminal for all we know!" Sprx answered

Antauri's fear was elevated in that split second and Nova was astonished that Sprx would say such a thing, "Sprx! How can you say that about your own niece….." she paused and looked towards Adie apparently talking to someone on the phone, "besides…you don't know her like I do….she is not like this…"

"I hope your right…." Antauri said as he looked over to see Adeline shut the phone off and smile hugging it.

She put the phone into the saddlebag and pulled a mirror out of her purse, checked how she looked and put it away.

"What is she doing?" Gibson asked but no one answered they simply watched

She next fiddled with the transporter, looking around she pushed the last button. There was a second and some of the monkey's missed it because they blinked but a young boy with short brown hair, a little taller than Adie, wearing glasses, a pair of loose jeans, a tight white work T-shirt and an over shirt with skulls and flames on it standing in front of her with a helmet and a big smile.

"Who is that!" Sprx asked but received is answer quickly

Adeline walked up to him getting close; she started kissing him uncontrollably. The team was shocked all with anime sweat drops and fallen jaws; Chiro was both shocked and not to mention grossed out.

"Ew…gross" he said

"So that's why she's doing it! For a boy!" Sprx said with a look on his face of disgust and pure rage towards the boy making out with his newly found niece…

Antauri also even though it was extremely rare was also overcome with rage towards the boy as he watched them make out and Adeline raise her right foot as they were kissing…….


	12. The Song

Adeline was already enjoying the time with her boyfriend and they hadn't even left the gas station yet. They parted from their long wanted kiss

"Hey" he said

"Hey…." she replied smiling

"How have you been, baby?"

"A…little out of place, but I really like it here…." she saw the look on his face, "but….that doesn't mean that I don't miss having you around everyday…" she gave a smile and he returned it. They kissed again and parted

"C'mon let's go to the club…"

"Ok…" she gave a smile thinking about how much fun they were going to have. He got on the bike and so did she hugging his midsection. He smiled; and took off towards the club revving his engine like a bad ass biker….

-----

The monkey team followed them once again to the center of town where they parked in a local parking lot and headed across the street to a club that had a long line, blaring music, and a sign that said the Blue Monkey.

Everyone was laughing at the club name except for Antauri but Sprx was laughing way too much, "Hey look…they named a club after Brain Boy!" He was cracking up at the thought of a bunch of Gibson fan girls creating this club after him

Gibson was defensive, "I'm almost positive this club is not named after me!" Just then three girls walked by with cartoon Gibson heads on their shirts walking towards the club talking about the entertainment and food cost. They obviously were the owners and managers. Now the team was cracking up with Sprx and Gibson sighed and cleared his throat, "Yes….well let's get back at the task at hand.."

At that statement they looked over to see Adeline walking straight to the bodyguard

"She'll never get past him…he's was too tough" Sprx said hopefully and almost determined; he didn't want her to go inside with that boy. However Sprx was deeply disappointed when the bodyguard smiled at the sight of Adeline and let her right in; she disappeared with the boy into the club. "Damn! Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we can sneak past them…" Otto said thinking

Nova was still looking; the three fan girls were standing outside, "I have an idea…come on Gibson…." At that she grabbed his arm

"What!" he exclaimed as she dragged him across the street with the monkey team behind them. They saw that before Nova even got across the street; the three girls looked up and were giggling nonstop…

"Ask them if we can go in…." she whispered in his ear

"What? Are you mad?" He whispered back as they got closer.

"If these girls are your fans then they should let us in if you ask…now do it!" she said pushing him forward and standing there

The girls were still giggling; Gibson looked embarrassed and looked back at Nova who pointed toward the girls. He gulped and cleared his throat, "Hello…ladies" he was interrupted by the giggling and he gave a forced smile as they died down, "I…was…wondering if my team and I could….enter your…dancing facility..." he said

The monkey team was a little embarrassed for Gibson…, who calls a club a dancing facility, but luckily for Gibson the girls actually started screaming and he stepped back in not only shock but fear as one of the girls reached down and grabbed him, hugging the crud out of him.

Gibson attempted in getting away but the girls just continued to hold on tight screaming, "Yes!" over and over again. Every one except for Gibson and Antauri were laughing their heads off; this was better than the time thingy covered him in slobber and scared the crud out of him after he got turned back from his mutant form. He was still struggling, "A little help please!"

"Ok…ok…ladies" Chiro said still laughing a little

"Aw…" they said dropping Gibson…he landed on his butt and rose up fast running over to the team breathing heavy

"Thank you for allowing us to enter your club…" Antauri said hurriedly wanting to get inside quickly to his daughter

The girls all giggled, 'Anything for Gibson…." they smiled, "Horace, let the monkey team in they are always welcome here…." they turned back staring at Gibson giggling some more as they walked by….

They entered the club to see a giant room with hundreds of people in it; there was a blue and white checkered floor, a giant disco ball with thousands of lights making a shimmer effect all over the room, there was a bar to the right, a stage straight forward with a DJ towards the back of it, and to the left was a staircase which lead up to a patio type runway around the top of the room with couches and bed type furniture.

Looking around, the monkeys didn't see anything, but Chiro did. He pointed over to the bar, "There she is!" The monkey's looked over to see Adeline sitting at the bar with a yellow-orange drink and the boy right next to her with a glass of what looked like beer.

Antauri and the rest of the monkeys were infuriated they knew that her drink wasn't Tang….and Sprx had had enough drinks to know it was a Fuzzy Navel….As they stood there they were quiet…Chiro had no idea what they were so mad about...she was only drinking a drink and sitting, talking to the boy….what was the big deal….

"What are they talking about!" Otto asked looking down the bar

"Let's find out" Gibson said, "follow me" he walked over to the edge of the bar and opened his ear into a small satellite dish and hooked a cord into it then to a small speaker type instrument that he had on his scanner that he carries with him everywhere. They immediately got a signal…and started listening in on their conversation…

"What?" she asked

"Nothing….."

"Now hold on….I know that face…" she paused, "Your hiding something…"

"No I'm not…." he gave a fake smile trying to hide a laugh

"I knew it you are hiding something!" she said pointing at him

"Ok…yeah I am…but it's a surprise…" he sais pulling her into a backwards hug

"Chris…what are you hiding….."

"You'll see…."

At that moment the entertainment manager walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone….."Excuse me…ahem" the club got quiet.., "A young man has requested that we allow his lovely young lady to perform onstage tonight in a solo so please welcome to the stage…Adeline Lamang…" The club broke out in applause and everyone looked around for her

Adeline had been drinking a drink, but she spit it out at the announcement of her name and choked, "Chris! What the hell!"

He laughed; "C'mon…if people on our planet get to enjoy your angelic voice then people on this planet do too..." he gave her a smile and helped her up

She was giving a smile to the audience but said through gritted teeth, "You know you're in so much trouble right?"

"Sure do…now go…" he said giving her a shove, "Now…you'll need this" he handed her, her favorite guitar.

"You brought my guitar!"

"Sure did…you left it at my house…so I thought now would be the perfect opportunity to bring it…" he gave a smile, "Now go!"

Adeline got up on the stage and plugging her guitar into the amp and then heading up to the mike as Chris walked back to the DJ to give him background music to Adeline's favorite song. Chris moved to the bottom of the stage next to the DJ and watched Adeline clear her throat and look around smiling holding her guitar.

------

The monkey team stood by and watched as Adeline got on the stage and stood as the DJ readied some music

"She sings?" Chiro asked

"I don't recall her ever telling us anything about a career in vocal performance…" said Gibson wondering

Nova was trying to listen but the boys were being to loud, "Shhhh…listen!"

The music started playing and she played her guitar with grace (for listening aid listen to "The first cut is the deepest" by Sheryl Crow but with more of an Alison Krauss voice)

"_I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and he's taken just all that I have  
but if you want I'll try to love again  
baby, I'll try to love again, but I know... _

_the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..."_

She paused and played a little more, "She sings beautifully…" Gibson said giving a small smile

"Yes she does, but listen to the words…listen to what she's saying…." Nova said with a look on her face. They indeed did listen

"_I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
and I'm sure gonna give you a try  
if you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
baby, I'll try to love again, but I know... _

_OOHHH,  
the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
but when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

_I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
but I'm sure gonna give you a try  
cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(try to love again, try to love again)  
baby, I'll try to love again but i know, OOHHH..._

_the first cut is the deepest  
baby I know  
the first cut is the deepest  
when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst"_

She broke out in a guitar solo and the team was free to talk, "I don't get it….what is she talking about?" Otto asked.

They all thought for a moment and no one knew how to answer but Antauri knew how to respond by saying a simple, "I'm not sure…."

"_the first cut is the deepest  
baby i know  
the first cut is the deepest  
when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

_OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
baby i know (baby i know)  
the first cut is the deepest  
try to love again..."_

She finished and everyone in the club clapped and cheered but the monkey team stayed silent watching Adeline as the boy came up and hugged her.

They were still listening to their conversation and the monkey teams just stood by and listened…pondering the meaning of the words to her song


	13. A Heavy Burden

Chris came up and hugged Adie, smiling and saying, "Great job"

"You are still in so much trouble…" she looked up and gave a smile kissing him.

"Yeah well…I don't think that it went as bad as you thought it would…" he said directing her to the audience who were cheering and applauding. Adeline smiled and looked back at Chris

"Ok…you're off the hook, but you owe me one…." she smiled at the thought of how he was going to repay her. They walked off the stage and down to the dance floor as the DJ played some music. Adeline wanted to work off some steam and dance with her boyfriend. She knew why he did it and although she looked annoyed she was eternally grateful on the inside, and he knew it too. They dirty danced to fast songs, regular danced to pop songs, and slow danced with soft songs; all while her family was still keeping an eye on her, so she didn't try to do anything else foolish like take him into a back room because as far as they knew, Adeline was still a virgin and wanted it to stay that way.

Adeline and Chris were tired of dancing so they decided to leave for the night and Adeline in fact was hoping to get a room somewhere….she hadn't been with her boyfriend in over a week because he didn't want to put up the opportunity in getting caught in any way.

Walking out of the door towards the bike, they started to get ready, and Adie was going to try and provoke him into having sex. She pulled him into her as she leaned on the stable part of the bike. They started to make out on the bike and not care about who was looking, but jumped as a voice spoke out to them.

"Uh…Adeline?" a voice said

Adeline thought it was someone from inside the club, so she looked over with no care, but immediately had a look of utmost horror, "Chiro! You're here! Wha…What are you doing here…." she stopped and realized something, "Wait…if you're…here then that means that…."

She was interrupted, "That we're here….." Sprx said with his arms crossed

The monkey's stepped into sight; everyone just looked angry but her father was overcome with rage as they just saw their niece try to get some action right in front of the club for the whole city to see.

"Uh…oh…" Adeline muttered looking at her family. Chris didn't say anything not only was he too nervous; he knew it wasn't his place…but that didn't stop Adeline from being extremely nervous as well, so she held one hand behind her back holding Chris's hand for support, "H…Hi…guys…" she blushed she had no clue on what to say

"Is that all you have to say, young lady…" Gibson said giving her the look. He was sounding more and more like a family member everyday

Adeline was basically crushing Chris's hand behind her, "Ha….how long have you guys been following me….." she hoped they hadn't seen her daring race with the biker…..and if they hadn't then she wasn't going to bring it up

"Long enough to know you like to put your life in danger with stupid stunts….." Sprx said also giving her the look.

"Oh….." she said out loud but then muttered to herself, "Shit"

"Why did you do this Adie? Why do you sneak out….you know that you can just ask." Nova said sympathetically

It was Adeline's turn to be a little angry but she didn't show it, instead she used her sarcastic tone, "Oh…right…like you guys are going to let me: transport my boyfriend from Earth to here, let me go out and enjoy a date, or even let me talk to him period…" she had pulled down each finger as she counted; she raised one eyebrow looking at them

It was true…the monkey team never would have allowed her to do it, and she knew it too. She knew not only 10 minutes after waking up in that infirmary that they were going to be super overprotective, and she was right…they tried to keep her locked up in the robot so she didn't get hurt; they don't let her in on battles, and now their throwing a fit because she had a boyfriend. Antauri decided to change the subject back to what's important, "But you still lied to us…." he was also crossing his arms and making more of an angry face

Adeline couldn't think of anything to say; Sprx was probably not the angriest but was the most frustrated and confused and after a moment of complete silence he exclaimed, "Ok…I get the date but what I don't get is putting your life in danger to race on a motorcycle!"

Adie froze; Chris didn't know that she was doing that and he decided to intervene, "You've been racing? Again!" he was hurt; he thought he had stopped Adie from doing that a long time ago….

Adie put a hand on her forehead and sighed out saying, "Yes…."

Chris was shocked and wanted to take it up further, "I thought you stopped that a long time ago…" Adie turned around to look at him, turning her back on her family, "You know how I feel about it…."

Adie was ashamed, "I know…." she lowered her head and turned it away to look at the pavement but she thought about how they just didn't understand …not her boyfriend or even her family.

Gibson was confused, "You also do not wish her to engage in such activities?"

Chris looked at Gibson, "Of course not…" he paused "she could get hurt"

Chiro just looked at her looking at the pavement, "Adeline….why do you do it…."

The monkey team stared at her hoping for an answer….Adie just continued to look at the pavement as she said, "I don't know….."

The team felt disappointed but Chris was struck with surprise, "since when do you ever not know" then he realized something, "wait……your not thinking that again are you!"

Adie didn't say anything, but he saw a lonely tear fall down to the ground from her face

"No! Adie…it was NOT your fault…." he grabbed her arms and turned her crying face to his….

"What isn't her fault?" Nova asked confused. The whole team was confused to what either of them was talking about.

Chris didn't hear her; he was too focused on Adeline, "Adeline…I want to hear you say that you know it wasn't your fault…"

Adeline took on a face of frustration, unhappiness, and anger, "It WAS my fault! It's my fault she's dead! I had the power to do something and I was too stupid and scared to help her! I KILLED HER! IT'S MY FAULT!" She was hysterical, crying and yelling nonstop until Chris grabbed her and pulled her in close; she cried and cried.

"What is going on?" Antauri asked sternly.

Adeline was too upset to answer so Chris answered for her, "She thinks it's her fault her mother's dead…"

All of the monkey team put on shocked faces as their jaws dropped; Gibson was shocked that she would think such a thing, "What! That's preposterous!"

"Yeah….it's not anybody's fault…people die everyday" Otto said

The monkey team all stood by as Adeline continued to cry and cry…she was having a hard time accepting that it wasn't her fault…

"C'mon sweetie….please calm down…." Chris said hugging her close and stroking her hair; she calmed her self down in about 2 minutes and then Chris spoke out to Adeline's family, "I think maybe we should get her back to the Robot…."

Sprx was upset about Adeline's train of thought but still thought about Chris coming back to the robot, "What makes you think you're coming?" Nova hit him hard, "OW!"

"Shut up Sprx!" She gave him a look of pure anger…how insensitive can he be…couldn't he see that she needed him right now…Sprx kept his mouth shut but still didn't like the boy at all…..

"Follow us on the cycle and we'll take you to the Robot" Antauri said

"Sure…" he said and gave Adeline her helmet, which she put on and Chris got on the bike and started it up and followed the monkeys all the way to the robot.

When they got there Chris walked Adie in and all the way towards her room while the monkey team stayed behind in the conference room….they needed sometime to talk then they would be free to talk to Chris…..


	14. Adeline's Story

Chris put Adie into her bed after she had changed and kneeled beside her bed, looking into her face, "Sweetie….why do you beat yourself up for something that you know wasn't your fault…." he gave her a sad face.

"But…." she started

"No….Adie…you were so young; you couldn't have known about your abilities. You know that right?"

She looked down, "Yes…."

"Please tell me that you don't feel guilty anymore…."

She felt sad but grateful, "I wish I could but that would mean I am lying…and I won't do that…."

He was extremely disappointed but knew that eventually she would realize that she was being foolish. They were silent for only moments when Adeline leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised that she would do this, but realized what kind of comfort she wanted; pulling away he simply said, "Not now…."

She knew that he would say that, "hey you can't blame a girl for trying" she said giving him a smile.

"I guess I can't…now I want you to go to sleep and think about what I said"

She paused but said, "alright…I will I promise…"

He got up and walked over to the door as she lay down; he flicked off the lights and shut her door.

She lay there remembering that horrible night and how she just stood by and watched it happen; how could he say it wasn't her fault…..she thought this for the next 4 minutes until she drifted into a disturbed yet peaceful sleep….

----------

Chris walked out to Adeline's family extremely nervous as they all stood there looking at him. The monkey's all looked at him until one of them broke the silence, "We want to know what she was talking about…" Nova said

Chris sighed, "Alright…" he stood there for a moment, "When Adie was 5 she and her mom were shopping, and when they went to check their things out…a man came in with a gun demanding money. When the man saw the police heading up he grabbed Adie's mother and put the gun behind her back yelling that he would kill her if they got closer. Adie was hiding in the next aisle, afraid…." he took a deep breath and continued, "Well when the man got his money he used Adie's mother for collateral, but the police tried to stop him. He panicked and pulled the trigger…..she died instantly….."

"Adeline informed us that her mother died when she was two….." Gibson said

He just looked at him, "That's what she always says; she feels it's bad enough that her mother had died but she didn't want even more pity than she already had from everyone around town who didn't know it…..so I guess that she didn't want you guys to know for that reason…."

"Why does she feel it was her fault?" Antauri said pressing for answers; he wanted to know what was troubling his daughter

"She thinks that since of her powers she should have been able to stop the man….but she was so young, she was afraid and she hadn't even tapped her powers until she was seven." he took another deep breath thinking, "and that was a disaster in itself…"

"What happened then?" Chiro asked

"A couple of kids were teasing her about not having a mother and all of a sudden rocks just lifted themselves up off the ground and started pelting the boys; they were put in intensive care…" he saw the looks on their faces, "that's why she wears the bracelet…to stop her powers…."

They were all silent thinking about it all; Adeline's rebellion, her well covered guilt, her deception…everything.

Nova thought for a moment looking at the boy's face, "C'mon I'll transport you home."

"Thanks…" he said; he really wanted to go home

Nova and Chris disappeared down to the motorcycle where the remote was and she transported him home and then walked back to her room when she saw that everyone had left to their rooms also….probably to ponder the nights events….after all it was a lot to find out in one night…especially about someone who was as important to them as she was…..


	15. Adeline's Acceptance

The next morning the team awoke with still nothing to say; Adie hadn't come out of her room at all, not even for a drink or something to eat. Only after 5 minutes of silence Nova got sick and tired of it, "What are was supposed to do…" she said looking sad.

Everyone just looked at the floor with worried faces on and Otto spoke out, "Why would she think it's her fault...she was only a kid, right?

"Indeed" Gibson agreed, "In her situation no one could have expected anything from her at such a young age"

"She seems to think differently…." Antauri simply stated staring into a wall

"Well let's go talk to the kid…..she needs it" Sprx said getting up with the rest of the team. They were silent as they walked to Adeline's room and knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer; they all looked disappointed that she didn't talk. So Antauri knocked again, "Adeline? Can we please come in?" Still no answer

"What are we supposed to do now?" Chiro asked

"I suggest we enter anyway; there is an 80 chance that she wants to talk about it but is either afraid or embarrassed to do so" Gibson said informatively

"Thanks for the tip brain boy…." Sprx said. He was a little frustrated out of all the things that happened over the past two days. Gibson didn't answer but Antauri took his advice and opened the door. The first thing they saw was Adeline sitting in a fetal position on the opposite side of the room, staring at the wall with her head rested on her arms. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was still in her pajamas; she wasn't saying a word and didn't even acknowledge the fact that they entered.

The monkey team all stared at Adeline's deep thought and look of sadness, all with looks of sorrow.

"Adeline?" Nova asked gently

She didn't say a word or move but they saw her look at them out of the corner of her eye and then back at the wall. Antauri tried walking towards Adeline but after about 3 steps he hit something; there was a flash of purple and he fell backwards, "ah!"

"Antauri!" Chiro exclaimed

"I'm alright…" he said as he got up

"What was that!" Sprx asked

Gibson walked forward and pushed the same area, "It seems to be a force field of some sort, but how is it here?"

Otto looked over to see Adeline's bracelet on the ground, the others hadn't noticed; he walked over and picked it up, "I think this might be why..." he held up Adeline's bracelet

"She took it off?" Nova said surprised.

"It would appear so…" Antauri said staring at his daughter

After a moment Sprx looked at the rest of the team, "What do we do? She obviously isn't going to let us in" Sprx said disappointed

Chiro thought for a moment, "She can hear us can't she? Talk to her through the force field…"

They thought for a moment and Antauri was the first one who spoke, "Adeline…..I know you don't want to talk but we wish to talk to you……"

"Yeah kid….we wanna know…why do you think it's your fault…" Sprx said with a sentimental tone.

She didn't say anything still looking at the wall; Antauri looked back to the team but before he could say anything to him she spoke out, "I didn't help her…I could have and I didn't…..I was too stupid! Even if I didn't have my abilities I should have helped her anyway…" she finished still looking at the wall; they saw a tear roll down her face

"You were only five…no one expected you to do anything….you were way too young..." Chiro said comfortingly

"No one else may have expected anything from me, but I expected something from myself…." She didn't say anything else…she stayed silent

Again no one knew what to say but her father really wanted to comfort her, "Please let us through, Adeline"

At first she didn't do anything but then raised her hand, opened it and her bracelet flew from Otto's hand to hers; she put it on and in a small flash of purple the force field disappeared.

They all walked toward her but her father got to her first, putting a hand on her shoulder as he was too short too reach or do anything else, but Adeline was in such need of comfort that she reached over, picked him up into a giant hug digging her face into his shoulder. At first he was shocked but hugged her back immediately. The rest of the team smiled at the sight and watched as father and daughter bonded. They knew this wasn't exactly the moment they needed to be there so Gibson turned around and whispered, "Let's give them some time alone…" at that the rest of the monkey team left.

Antauri continued to hug his daughter hearing her sobs, "Adeline, you shouldn't feel guilty towards your mothers death….you know as well as I, that you did not make that man take your mother hostage."

Adeline continued to cry, "I…I…nuh…know that."

"And I know that you feel like you should have helped your mother, but what do you think your mother would have wanted you to do….put yourself in danger or stay safe away from the man…."

Adeline thought for a moment, "I guess she would have wanted me to stay safe….." she was calming down…her father was really good at what he thought he would never be…

"Exactly….and if I was there I would have wanted the same thing…." he continued to say.

She was finally starting to realize that maybe it wasn't her fault….she actually smiled into his shoulder and actually stopped crying; she finally felt like she could say something that she thought would take her longer to say, "Thanks…..Dad…."

Antauri's eyes opened with shock…..that was the first time she had called him father…."Yo….Your welcome" he smiled out of pure happiness, but got another shock as she continued

"I love you….."

Again he took a moment to answer; she was opening to him so fast, "I love you too, Adie"

Adeline smiled once more but she yawned; although she had fallen asleep; she woke up a few hours later and stayed up most of the night crying, so she hadn't had much sleep

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep…" he said a little sternly wanting his daughter to be happy and healthy…

"ok…" at that she got up and put her father down and rose up, as she got into her bed her father walked over to turn her light off; she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, laying back down she said, "You're a great father…" she gave him a giant smile.

Antauri returned her smile, "And you are a wonderful daughter…" Adeline closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately; he stood there looking at her once more and clicked her light off….walking out and back to the team

As he entered the conference room they pressed for answers…. Otto spoke out first, "Is she ok?

Antauri gave them a smile, "She's fine…"

"Good…she doesn't feel guilty at all?" Nova asked

"No….she was quite happy before I left; she is sleeping."

There was a moment of silence, and Sprx was thinking about the boy…. "What are we gonna do about her little boyfriend" he said with a tone that made it seem like he already knew the answer

Nova didn't even wait for anybody else to answer, "Well we can't just make her stop seeing him….."

Sprx gave out a hearty laugh, "Wanna bet!" they all knew that Sprx didn't like the boy….somehow they sensed that he was like that when they were all separated…studying with their masters.

"Nova is right…." Antauri finished saying

"What!" Sprx exclaimed

"Adeline obviously loves him and I sense he loves her back…so I will allow him to come to and from the planet as he pleases…"

"Fine….but that doesn't mean I have to like him!" Sprx exclaimed

Nova just looked at him, "Nobody said you had to like him Sprx…."

Sprx didn't say another word but that didn't stop him from muttering to himself….

The monkey team gave a chuckle at Sprx's anger….then continued with their normal day activities

However somewhere across the cosmos…something different was going on….in a ship called the Citadel of Bone…


	16. A Day's Outing

**A Day's Outing**

"Mandarin!" a voice echoed through the Citadel, as Mandarin and Sauko walked into the thrown room

"The mission is going according to plans…I assume…" Skeleton King bellowed

"Yes, my lord…in mere days we will execute our plan." Mandarin answered obediently

"Good…Good…and what have you found out about the power source….this…girl"

Sauko was the one to answer this one, "My lord….she emits a very powerful pulse that could easily destroy half the cosmos; she would make a powerful ally….."

Skelton king pondered but Mandarin interrupted Sauko, "unfortunately she seems to have made friends with my brothers; from what has been found out…I have a new found niece…" he said standing there simply with nothing but an amused smirk on his face.

"Well then….let's show her the other side of her gene pool shall we?" Skeleton King said menacingly.

"Yes my lord" Sauko and Mandarin said in unison and walked out leaving their master to his thoughts and plans; they had a feeling that he had more plans then he revealed.

Mandarin and Sauko walked to the workshop to finish the touches on a mind control device; the decided to develop in case the girl was not willing to cross sides to join skeleton king.

"Are you almost finished? I grow tired of this project…." Mandarin said impatiently

"A mind control device takes time…especially one with such power as hers" he said fusing two wires making sparks

Mandarin did not say anything but waited until Sauko announced, "Project completed…"

"Excellent…." he picked up the device that was disguised as a necklace and placed it in a box for presentation. This obviously had something to do with the girl, but his master had his reasons for keeping things to himself…. he then placed the box in a glass case to be kept until the time was right….

Meanwhile the next day in Shuggazoom, Adeline sat in her room reading her next book when her family walked in.

"Hey guys…what's up?" she asked

Otto looked at her, "We're going into town on some arons…do you want to come?"

Adeline thought for a moment and once she reached her decision she seemed quite excited but made sure it didn't show, "Nah….I think I'll stay here….this climax is super great…"

Sprx just gave her a smile, "Alright….it's ok…just stay at the robot or tell us when you leave…ok?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine….I promise" she said giving a smile; she had no intention of leaving.

"We'll see you in approximately a few hours…" Gibson stated

"Ok…I'll see you then…." she said looking back down into her book as her family left. However she didn't read; she sat there waiting for only a few minutes before she rushed over to the computer console on her wall. She quickly hacked into the cameras with her Uncle Gibson's password "integral calculus" she laughed at the password…it was almost too easy to hack; she watched her family leave the robot and go off into the town she gave a sigh of relief, "FINALLY!"

She rushed over to her door and locked it, then back over to her dresser picking up her universal phone and rewired it to only show her one way. When she turned it on she saw Chris lying in his bed in his pajama pants with no shirt on staring at his ceiling still wearing the transporter ring, "yes…perfect" she whispered to herself as she put the phone down and picked up the transporter remote. Pushing a few buttons she made it so he would land in the exact place she wanted him to; pushing the last button he was teleported still asleep onto her bed. She smiled….she had been waiting for a moment like this all week.

She walked over to him looking down before she slid onto his lap sitting on top of him; he woke up with a start. "What the hell?" he looked up to see his girlfriend giving her look; he looked around to see he was in her room.

"Hey baby…." she said getting close to his face

"Adeline…what are you doing! This is your family's home!" he said getting worried about getting caught.

"They said they'd be gone for a few hours…..I thought we could have some fun…." she gave him her smile….

"But…." he started to say but she interrupted him by a kiss. He didn't do anything for a second but realized how much he had been longing for it the whole week and grabbed the back of her head holding her in their fiery kiss. They overturned so that Adeline was on the bottom still making out; they parted gasping for breath and as Chris caught his breath he started kissing her neck in the spot that usually turned her on real fast. Adeline moaned as she put her hands on his back holding him there; they sat up and Chris took off her shirt, pushing her back down onto the bed and kissing down her stomach. He took off his pants and she took hers off. They both threw their clothes on the ground and got under her covers. They started to make out uncontrollably and eventually started to make love full of longing and passion for each other…..

The monkey team finished up the last of the 3arons, that didn't include going to the arcade but went there anyway because Chiro just had to play a Sun Riders Pinball game against Sprx. After Sprx beat Chiro they headed back to the robot, entering the robot they all put their things down…

"Well if that wasn't fun…" Sprx said sarcastically

"I thought it was! I got me a new punching bag…which is good because mines kinda wearing out…" Nova said, "In fact I'm going to go hang it up right now…." She picked it up and walked off.

"I'm gonna go too…there's a game in my room with my name on it…" he said smiling and following Nova.

The others just stayed in the conference room going through their stuff…

Nova and Sprx walked down the hall talking

"So Sprx what's this game….." she asked wondering

"What game…I just wanted to follow you…." he said giving a smart ass look

She didn't say anything but just huffed….why did he always play these games….she almost made it to her room when Sprx stopped dead in his tracks, "Listen…."

She did….there was music coming from Adeline's room, "its music Sprx….that's normally what people listen to..."

"No not that…" she listened again there was a giggle, "that…that's' what I mean." He waked up to Adie's door and put his ear too it hearing more giggling

"Sprx leave her alone…it's her room she can do what she wants…."

"I don't like it…." he reached up trying to open the door, "damn it's locked"

"Sprx…c'mon….she obviously doesn't want you in her room"

"She did before…."

"So…she's entitled to change her mind," she set her punching bag down as Sprx picked the lock, "Sprx no! You're invading her privacy!"

"I wanna know what's going on in there!" he said as the lock clicked and he flung the door open walking in with Nova right behind…..


	17. Thoughts of Regret

Adeline was busy getting….well….busy…and was enjoying it a lot…so much tension over the last week was really adding up. She was moaning and laughing right in the middle of it; she was REALLY enjoying it now……

Sprx walked in first and went bug eyed at the sight he met; there on Adeline's bed was Adeline lying on her back with that Chris boy on top of her kissing her neck, Adeline with her eyes closed and hands holding onto his back, and although they were under the covers, knew that they were right in the middle of it. Nova too went bug eyed but quickly looked away, blushing….Sprx however went crazy and stared with a look of pure rage, "OH! MY! GOD!"

Adeline and Chris looked back to see her Uncle Sprx watching them and Aunt Nova covering her face looking at the floor. Chris slid off of Adeline real quick; they both sat up covering themselves. Adeline however saw the look on her Uncle's face and quickly whispered to her boyfriend "Run Chris into my bathroom…quick!" He grabbed a loose sheet, wrapped it around himself and ran to the bathroom locking the door just as Sprx ran after him to beat him up. As the door locked Sprx started pounding on the door, "Come outta there you punk! I won't hurtcha…I'm just wanna rip your head off you little fucker! I'll teach you to sleep with my niece!" He left dents in the door with every punch he threw on the door…

Nova just continued to stand there, and Adeline was blood red from embarrassment but her humiliation didn't stop there as the rest of her family ran into her room……

---------

As the rest of the monkey team sat in the main room they heard Sprx start to yell

"What was that?" Chiro asked aloud as the monkey team got up and rushed towards his voice….into Adeline's room. Chiro first noticed Sprx pounding on the bathroom door with clothes all over the floor but yelled out as he saw Adeline covered up on the bed, "WHOA!" he quickly turned right back around looking at the opposite wall.

The rest of the monkey team took on a look of embarrassed shock, "Egad!" Gibson merely yelled as he saw his niece, Otto didn't say anything but stared in amazement with an almost blood red face, and Antauri even though he looked angrily at Adeline; he looked to the right and was looking at Sprx...

"Sprx….calm down!" Antauri yelled out to Sprx; he looked at Antauri

"WHAT! Your standing here looking at the same thing I am…AND YOUR NOT PISSED OFF! He then turned back to the door pounding on it, "Come outta there…RIGHT NOW…You little bastard!"

Antauri sighed…of course he was angry…how could he not be…he turned to Nova, "Nova….will you please get Sprx"

Nova still looked at the floor, "yeah…," she said as she walked over to Sprx, grabbed his tail and started dragging him back to the group. His feet were slipping on the floor and was still reaching for the door as she drags him, "I'm gonna kill him….Oh ho…am I gonna kill him!"

Nova dragged Sprx outta the room and also Chiro, he was a little too young for this; Gibson and Otto also retreated. However Antauri stood with his arms folded looking at Adeline not saying anything at first but then talked sternly closing his eyes, "I want you to get dressed, send your boyfriend home and come out to the conference room immediately, do you understand!"

Adeline, although beet red, replied, "Yes, sir…" Her father walked out; she knew he was more ashamed then he was angry….She sighed thinking maybe it was a good thing that her family knew this but dismissed it as she sensed all of their emotions at the same time. "Oh man…." she paused sighed and yelled to her boyfriend, "its ok Chris…you can come out now…."

Chris exited the bathroom still covered in the sheet, "Your dad sounds angry…" he said with a look of concern and guilt on his face. After all if he hadn't given in they wouldn't have gotten caught, but then again if he hadn't given in they probably would have had a fight.

"Oh he is believe me….and stop feeling guilty…I'm the one that enticed you remember…" she said with an ashamed face. If she had just expressed a little self control she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"Hey…." he walked over to her and sat beside her and pulled her face up to his, "hey….do you think this is going to change anything? Because it won't…I still love you…and your family needs to know that…." he gave her a hug, "now c'mon let's get dressed and face the music together…."

"My father said to send you home…" she said informatively as if he hadn't heard her father through the door

"I don't care what he said…I'm going with you…we're in this together..." he said as he gave her a very wide smile that she returned. They both got dressed and as they both finished up Chris grabbed her hand, holding it tight; she looked up at him smiling as they walked out to the conference room

-------

The monkey team sat in the living room in silence; Sprx was fuming, Otto and Gibson was staring blankly into a wall, Chiro was having looping visions of Adeline naked in her bed, Nova was surprisingly calm and collected, and Antauri was standing waiting for Adeline to come out, but when she did they were all surprised to see Chris right behind her.

Sprx jumped up but Nova obviously saw it coming as she grabbed his tail again; he still attempted to get to Chris to beat the crud out of him. Chris however didn't move; he wasn't intimidated by him….if the red monkey wanted to beat the crap out of him then he would let him, after all he was "doing" his niece.

Antauri looked at Adeline, then to Chris and back to Adeline, "I thought I told you to send him home…"

Adeline opened her mouth to say something but Chris beat her to it, "I'm not leaving her….this involves me as much as it involves her…" he finished looking at Antauri with determination.

Antauri was slightly angry but also admired the boy for his boldness, "Agreed…" he said with one eyebrow raised, arms crossed and an icy tone. Adeline was blushing as her father again talked sternly, "Sit!" He said pointing to his chair. Adeline immediately walked over to her fathers chair and sat down with Chris right behind her; he took refuge in Nova's chair staying close by.

Everyone was looking at her until Gibson broke the silence, "Well!"

"Well what?" she said with a blushed face once more….

"Why did you do this?" Gibson quickly yelled want answers to why his so called sweet, innocent, and until recently figured out, pure….

Adeline looked towards the floor not saying a word…she knew the answer but it would upset her family, and she could lie but it would upset her boyfriend…She could already sense all their emotions and was a little overwhelming but kept it together.

Sprx's emotions however were high; she sensed a number of emotions from him; anger mostly but there were also some that made her realize that her Uncle Sprx had been in this kind of situation before. She kept herself from giggling at the thought of someone walking in on her uncle and a girl….but the only reason she didn't is because she picked up the emotions from the rest of the males on the team.

Sprx started to yell, "I bet that he tricked her into it! I don't' like him at all! Who knows how long that they went out before…." but he was interrupted

"Four!" Adeline yelled; she was getting really frustrated…all the yelling was really upsetting her…especially the one emotion that she was picking up…shame

"Huh?" Otto asked recovering from his shock

"Four weeks?" Gibson said amazed

"No…"

"Four months?" he suggested again

"NO! FOUR YEARS!" she yelled getting a little angry…"Four….years…" she let out a deep breath. Sprx stopped trying to attack and everyone just looked at Adeline. Chris just sat by waiting for their answer

"That's really long…" Chiro blurted

"When did it get serious…?" Antauri said lightening up a little

"In the 3rd year….on our anniversary…" she said crossing her arms, looking towards her father…the emotions she sensed were fading but hers were rising…it didn't change exactly what her family had thought about her in their heated moments.

The monkey team stood there; they had assumed that their niece had a history of "night rides", but know that they heard the fact they had been dating for such a long time they started to feel guilty. Sprx especially, "Adie….I…I…."

"You what!" she just looked at him with angry eyes

Gibson was the next to talk, "We…just thought that…" but Adeline finally had enough and talked in a calm tone but with a bit of smart ass to it.

"You just thought that I liked to sleep around and was a no good low down tramp…." she pointed to her bracelet yelling some more, "just because I wear this stupid thing doesn't mean it blocks everything!" She got up and locked her elbows yelling some more, "I listened to every damn thing you just thought about me…and I can't believe that you would think something like that…I'm not stupid! I may make mistakes but when it comes to things like sex…I think it through!" She took in a deep breath before letting out a huff, turned and ran covering her face to retreat to her room in rage

Chris watched the whole thing but as Adeline got up he went to follow her, "Baby…wait…" However she was too far ahead of him and she reached her door before he could stop her from slamming and locking the door…

The monkey team was still standing in the conference room lost for words…..


	18. Final Acceptance

Adeline was crying her eyes out on her bed; she heard her boyfriend talk to her through the door, "C'mon baby….open the door…please..." She didn't answer instead she got into her little cubby hole inside the hood of her bed and just cried there because from experience she knew he would pick the lock and come in anyway, so she hid next to her drawings and art supplies.

-------

The monkey team was still standing in the conference room, speechless; Nova however didn't feel guilty at all….she didn't think that about Adeline; she obviously was old enough to make a decision like that, so she got up and walked towards Adie's room to try and get in with Chris to talk Adie out of her distressed state leaving the boys to their emotions.

"I…I guess I kind of overreacted…" Sprx said rubbing the back of his head; he felt like an asshole.

"I think we all have much to feel regret for…" Antauri said with a sigh still looking towards the hallway Adeline ran towards. He didn't say another word as he walked down to Adie's room with the others behind him.

------------

Nova turned the corner to hear Chris pleading Adeline to come out of her room; she walked up next to him. He looked at her with a worry then took a knife out of his pocket and started to pick the lock as Nova tried to get her to open the door by herself, "Adeline, they didn't mean to think that about you….c'mon you know that we all love you…." There was no answer just soft faint whimpering.

"Is she answering?" Nova turned to see the rest of the team there and Antauri who asked

She put on a look of concern, "No…."

They all heard a click as Chris finished picking the lock and opening the door; they all entered to see an empty room

"Where'd she go?" Otto asked aloud

Chris was listening he heard whimpers from the bed but there was no one there. Walking towards it he listened more closely

"What is it?" Chiro asked him

"I don't know…I hear her but I don't see her…" he said but realized it was an echo; he climbed onto the bed, stood up into the hood

"What is he doing?" Gibson asked. However he got his answer immediately as Chris started talking

"Adie….c'mon otta here…"

"No!"

"They really wanna talk to you"

"I heard enough to last me a long time!"

The monkey team was extremely disappointed to hear this but Chris obviously knew how important this was to her and her family so he continued, "Ok Adie you leave me no choice…" and for a moment they couldn't see what he was doing but he emerged with a thick wire bound book

"No! Chris give it back!" She fell down onto her bed from the hood, bouncing off the bed and following him across the room, "Give it back! Please!" She was jumping up and down as Chris held it high in the air

"Promise to talk to them?" he said still keeping the book high in the air. The monkey team was surprised by not only his strategy but at how hard he was trying to get her to talk to them.

"Fine, yes…just…give…it…back!" she huffed jumping after every word. He finally gave it back to her which she grabbed it and clung it close; she merely stood there still with her back turned to her family. They all stood there not knowing what to say first, but Chris took Adeline's shoulders and turned her around. She didn't look them in the eyes but to the left, at the floor. He couldn't do anything more except stand by and hold Adie's hand, and she obviously didn't want to break the silence so the others did for her.

"Adie…I…I want to apologize for assuming such unpleasant things about you…it wasn't my place to judge you or Chris." Gibson said

"Yeah…I…I kinda overreacted to….hey kid…really sorry about the whole "killing you" thing…I guess I was just really angry" Sprx said looking at the boy

"It's cool dude…." Chris said looking at Sprx

Adeline wasn't crying anymore and looked at her family as her father spoke, "I don't know how we can express how sorry we are towards you….but I hope that you will forgive us.." he was looking hopefully at his daughter.

Adeline sighed and nodded her head, "Of course I can," she gave them a smile, got on her hands and knees and they all got into a group hug.

After their family bonding moment they left her and Chris alone to talk but Antauri specifically rhetorically requested, "After you both talk please send Chris home…I think we've all had enough for today"

"Alright" Adeline replied with a smile; her father left.

"You're sure your ok!" Chris asked immediately; he wasn't sure on how she felt anymore, over the last couple of days Adeline had been so emotional.

Adeline turned to him, "You know….I really think I've never been better; she gave him a big smile, walking over to him and giving him a long, hard and passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you finally worked everything out with them"

She looked at his face, "me too…." they looked at each other for a long time then put a wondering look on her face rolling her eyes a little and shrugging her shoulders, "do you think we have some time to uh….finish what we started…" she said with a semi devilish smile

Chris let out a hearty laugh, "I don't think now is the time or place….I can't believe you're still that horny after being caught by your whole family…"

"Hey….it just got my adrenaline rushing; I can't help it." She gave a huge smile caressing his pecks…

"Ok…I don't mean to disappoint you, but I'm going to insist you do as your father said and send me home." he gave her a raised eyebrow look

She sighed, "Fine…" but still smiling; she knew he would say no; she walked up to her dresser and picked up the transporter.

Chris came up behind her and pulled her into a hug; she giggled. "How about I take you out tomorrow night…"

"That sounds like fun….I'll hafta ask my dad and by the sounds of it my uncles too….they are like vultures" she giggled with Chris, "but I'm pretty sure they'll say yes…" she turned around to look at him and gave him a kiss, "I'll see you later."

"Ok….but one more thing..."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"I love you…"

Adeline kissed him one more time, "I love you too…" She pushed the final button and sent him home, smiling…..


	19. Attack!

On the next day, Adeline got along with her family so well; they had some fun swimming and even played some video games that Adeline beat her Uncle Sprx on almost every time. When Adeline asked if she could go out on a date; her family immediately said ok…they now trusted the boy after everything that had happened in the last few days.

As Adeline got ready for her date; she picked out a black mini skirt, a lilac spaghetti strap shirt that showed a little belly, black high heels, a heart locket, lilac heart earrings, and put her hair in two low ponytails. She took a long hard look in the mirror and smiled, but there was a knock on her door, "Come in…"

It was her Aunt Nova, "Hey Adie…" noticed her outfit, "Oh…nice, but you know the boys are gonna throw a fit…right?"

"Yeah…but I plan to leave as quickly as possible that way I can't hear them whine like little school girls…" she and Nova giggled

"So…what are you two doing tonight?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I think that he's going to take me to the club and just hang out with me there…but like I said I don't know…"

"Alright but remember…" she started but got interrupted

"To call you if I have a problem…I know…" she said giving a smile

"Alright…just so that you know…" she replied with a raised eyebrow. Then she turned and left leaving Adeline alone to bring Chris to the Super Robot. Adeline reached over and picked up the transporter remote and brought him into her room. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a dark bluish purple T-shirt.

"Wow…Chris when did you take up the dark look?"

"Just recently actually…" he gave her a smile that reminded her of herself, which wasn't normal for him, but she just shrugged her shoulders

"Ok…whatever…now c'mere…" she said raising a finger and walking toward him

He just stood still and looked at her, "What?"

She found this funny yet a little annoying…what the heck was wrong with him today; she got close and pulled his head down into a kiss when they parted, "Wow Chris your skin is really cold…are you sick?"

"No…." he said a little coldly

She just raised her eyebrows, "O….K….well c'mon let's go to the club…" she said as she pulled him out of the room. When she walked out of the hallway into the conference room everybody looked at her with stern glances, but she quickly said, "Ok…see you guys later…" and she rushed out of the room as Gibson took a deep breath to say something, but he let it out as a huff as Adeline disappeared.

"That girl is one of many mysteries in life…" Antauri said looking back to his article in his favorite magazine

Sprx just laughed, "What girl isn't….I swear if I ever meet a guy who can tell me why girls act like girls…I'll praise him forever…maybe then I can find a way to stop Nova from hitting me…." he said with a smirk on his face but didn't know that Nova was behind him and she punched him straight in the back of the head, "OW!" he yelled as he fell to the ground

Nova just went 'Hmf" and walked off….

----------

Adeline and Chris made it to the club and spent some time at the bar, but after a short while she started to get annoyed. Chris was acting all stuck up; he wasn't laughing, dancing, or anything for that matter. She finally got extremely frustrated, "God! What is wrong with you today!"

He simply looked at her, "What do you mean? Am I not acting as I should?"

"No! And what's with the formal talk…you're not yourself Chris…and I don't like it!"

She got mad and walked off leaving Chris at the bar. He gave an evil looking smirk watching her walk away; he raised his hand and spoke into his watch, "Send in the Formless, Scraperton"

"Right O'!" replied the watch

No sooner had he spoken did nearly 300 formless crash through 3 different walls.

Across the room, a fuming Adeline looked up to see everyone running for their lives, formless destroying the club, and some heading straight for her….

------

The monkey team sat in their living room doing nothing, waiting for Adeline to come home at her 11 o'clock curfew. Otto and Chiro played video games, Sprx polished his magnets, Antauri was still reading his article, Gibson was playing with his chemicals, and Nova was beating the crap out of her new punching bag.

The alarm suddenly went off and they all rushed over to the computer; Chiro asked what he always did, "What is Skeleton King throwing at us?"

"There's a hoard of formless forming in the middle off the city…" Gibson said punching a few buttons and looking at the screen.

"What is their exact location?" Antauri asked

Gibson poked a few buttons and it showed the exact location, "It's located at…." he gasped, "The Blue Monkey!"

The rest of the monkey team gasped and Antauri muttered, "Adeline"

Chiro immediately yelled, "Monkey's Mobilize!" and they took off towards the club…….


	20. Portals to Darkness

Adeline fought off the formless as best she could with all the techniques she could….her powers weren't much help, even though she had been practicing with her family to master her abilities; she still wasn't experienced enough to understand or use them. Formless came at her form every angle; she found a table leg and tore it off using it as a staff to beat them up with.

As she fought off 3 formless at the same time, but she was hit by one formless and three reached down to grab her when she heard, "**Claw Disruptor!**" The formless around her were destroyed falling to the ground in a puddle of Ooze. She was gasping for breath as her father came rushing up to her, "Adeline are you alright!" she looked around to see her family fighting for her…

"Yeah…I'm fine….but…why is Chris doing this….this isn't like him…" she said looking at Chris wearing an evil smirk; she had a tear in her eye

"I sense that something is very different with Chris…like he is a different person…" Formless surrounded her and her father, "but now is not the time to discuss this…"

He jumped and yelled "**Monkey Mind Scream!**" and the formless were thrown back against the wall into a black puddle.

After about 10 minutes of fighting the monkey team and Adeline were backing up as more and more formless came forward, but Chris and Scrapperton came forward first.

Adeline was the first to react; she was extremely hurt so she said in a sad tone "Chris…. Why…..?"

"Ah yes…I would expect you not to know….your primitive primates were always quite stupid" they stood there watching amazed as Chris's head started to slowly open to reveal a small monkey by the name of Sauko

-----------

Adeline stood there watching the whole thing from the sidelines; she knew that this was defiantly wasn't her boyfriend but still didn't know who the monkey was

"You!" Chiro yelled

"Silence boy! This does not concern you!" he yelled back

"What do you want?" Sprx yelled

"I am on a mission to retrieve a very valuable jewel…." he said with a big smirk

Adeline felt sick to her stomach remember she had kissed the robot earlier in the night, but she was taken from her thoughts as something grabbed her from behind covering her mouth and dragging her back. Her family was too busy paying attention to the small monkey that they did not notice her being taken away

Gibson was amused, "Well you will be extremely disappointed you will fail at your so called 'mission'…."

Sauko gave a small laugh; he was watching everything that was happening in the background, "Oh but you are wrong..." he watched as a formless dragged her into a portal that headed straight to the Citadel of Bone, "You see I have successfully retrieved the jewel as we speak right under you noses…."

Nova turned around; Adeline was no where in sight, but she saw a portal behind them and Adeline's hand disappearing into it…, "ADELINE!"

The whole monkey team turned to see Nova running toward the portal to stop her niece from being taken but failed as the portal disappeared as she got not ½ ways away from it.

Antauri was overtaken by fear and worry; he turned around to see Sauko, Scrapperton, and the rest of the formless missing….

------------

Adeline fell into the darkness of the portal; she was extremely cold for only moments when she felt pain as she was thrown down onto the rocky floor and heard an eerie voice call out to her, "Welcome girl…."

She looked up to see she was in a thrown room with lots of formless, the small monkey and mechanical head was there, a monkey with the form of a body builder, and sitting in the thrown was a man appearing to be a skeleton. Adeline gasped out of shock and tried to back up but ran into a formless who threw her back. She started to stutter, "Wha…Wha…What d…d…do…you want?

"Just you my special little child…." he replied with an emotionless look

"Huh?"

"You my dear are a very specially gifted girl….It would be wise to stand by my side…and have the honor of being my queen…"

She remembered her father telling her about this man and that he called himself Skeleton King. He was an evil force who sought on nothing but to destroy anything and everything in the universe. "It would be wise to not even consider it….not to mention it's the grossest thing I've ever heard…." she mocked him with a look of determination and disgust

He gave a chuckle, "Ah but you see you don't really have a choice in the matter; you can either join me by my side by choice or by force…."

She just stared at him, "That's no choice at all….you already know my answer…"

He put on a look of not only surprise but disappointment and amusement, "Very well girl….Mandarin!"

Mandarin stepped forward, "Yes my lord?"

She looked at this Mandarin and noticed he had a similar head to that of her family; she started to ponder, and obviously Skeleton King noticed, "Yes child, you may see a similarity to that of your wretched father….you see your Uncle Mandarin was wise and joined me by my side…you should follow his example…"

Adeline simply stared at the monster called Skeleton King as he took on a slightly angered face, "Mandarin…take young…" he thought for a moment, "What is your name child….?"

Adeline simply stared once again but Sauko stepped forward, "My lord, from what I collected at the club, her name is Adeline…." he said bowing

"Ah…..good…" he gave an evil smile, "Mandarin take young Adeline to her room…"

Adeline was confused…a room….didn't he mean a cell….she was pulled from her thoughts as she was grabbed by the orange headed monkey and taken out of the thrown room. All the way to the door, he said nothing; he opened it to reveal a giant bedroom with a vanity, canopy bed with velvet drapes, and a lot of other furniture that made it have an evil sense to it. She looked at his face, it was full of determination and sureness; he gave her a slight push forward and let go of her arm, "I shall be back soon, young one…with your dress and engagement present" he said with a cold tone.

Adeline didn't say anything as she watched him close the door and lock it; she immediately started to cry as she thought about her horrible fate being forced to be Skeleton Kings queen…….


	21. Fate Sealed with a Necklace

The monkey team rushed back to the robot; Nova was irate, "What do we do now!

Gibson went straight to the computer, "We track her with her mental pulse….."

Antauri was just as worried as anyone else but got at least some relief as Gibson exclaimed, "There! She's near the planet Rankhoi and moving east!"

"Well team let's go! Monkey's Mobilize!"

They all went to their parts of the robot doing the thing they always do and took off to go find their loved one…

--------

Meanwhile at the Citadel of Bone, Adeline was sitting at her vanity looking in the mirror when she heard someone messing with the locks of the door. Mandarin walked in carrying clothes in one hand and a box in the other. "The Skeleton King orders that you put this on…and I suggest you do it or I shall do it for you!"

That right there was enough to scare her into doing it; she didn't want any of her male family members helping her do anything, especially dressing her. He dropped the clothes on her bed and left closing the window at the top of the door so she had some privacy. She slowly changed into a dress that was so slutty that she felt like a cheap whore….. It was a domainly black fabric dress with light net like fabric for small triangular sleeves, the bottom half was layered like a fairy's dress that stopped at mid thigh and some of the layers were dark purple, there was a diamond shape missing just where the belly button was and practically no back, it came with a pair of knee high black and dark purple soled boots and a headdress that sat on her forehead with a lilac jewel on the front.

She sat at her vanity when there was a knock on the door; she reluctantly said, "It's open…."

Mandarin walked in and stood there, "Well don't you look stunning…" he continued to stand there

Adeline was full of wonder about her new found family member so she looked at him through the mirror, "Why did you cross sides?"

He was stunned by her question, "Excuse me?"

She turned to look at him directly, "Why did you leave my father, my Uncle's and Aunt to work for this Skeleton King?"

He stood there looking at her, "I chose the path that would lead to power….and my king has that power…" he paused, "I suppose your going to tell me I'm making a mistake by choosing evil and ask me to change my evil ways…."

Adeline tuned back around to her vanity and looked in the mirror, "No….your a big boy….you can make your own decisions without me telling you off" she picked up the brush on top of the vanity and started to brush her hair.

Mandarin was surprised by the girl's response, "Yes" he cleared his throat, "well….all things aside, Skeleton King orders your presence in the thrown room, so come young one and meet your new husband and home….."

Adeline was depressed by the things he said but left with him, as they got not too far away from the doors to the thrown room she talked to he uncle once more, "Listen, Uncle Mandarin…I want you to know that no matter what you've done or will do…I forgive you for everything…."

Mandarin took on a look of complete shock as they reached the thrown room doors but got rid of them as they entered the thrown room. Unlike before there was a dark purple carpet from the doors to the thrones; she noticed another thrown beside his, and Sauko standing on a small podium with a small book, sash over his shoulders and a box….She knew this was it….

Mandarin walked her up to the steps and ushered her forward towards the hideous creature. It reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her close; he reached out to the box and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace that was exactly like her headdress but red instead; it looked just like the thing on his chest, practically a replica but more jewel like. He took it from the box and placed it around her neck; she immediately felt an overbearing urge of love for the hideous creature, an urge to destroy everything, to destroy the monkey team and be the Skeleton Queen of the universe……

She closed and opened her eyes; they turned red and she was overcome by an evil smirk, looking at Skeleton King; she bowed, "My King…"

He chuckled and lifted her chin, "You need not bow to me…you are my equal….my partner…my match…"

She smiled at him as he finished talking, "Let us seal our fate together…." they both turned to Sauko who opened the book to start a common law marriage ceremony. Within 5 minutes the decision was final….they were bonded…

"I shall retire to my quarters; to rest up for our wedding night…." smiling she left her King to his duties and returned to her room; she no longer needed an escort. She was now a devoted follower and leader of the Skeleton King Empire, thanks to the mind control device around her neck…..

--------

The monkey team reached the Citadel of Bone in a fret; they wanted to save their niece and return her safely home

"What is our plan of action, Chiro?" Antauri asked helplessly

"No….Antauri….she's your daughter…you decide…" Chiro said confidentially

Antauri felt grateful towards Chiro, but before they could answer the Super Robot shook

"What's going on!" Nova yelled

"We are trapped in a tanglement of Ooze!" Gibson cried as they tried to get away, and before they could react the ropes of Ooze pulled them into the Citadel of Bone.

"What's nexfffhhttt!" Chiro tried to say but was muffled as a rope of Ooze came into each of the different parts of the Robot taking the Monkey Team hostage. They were pulled through the robot and into blackness……..


	22. Nightmare Visions

**WARNING! If you don't like sex scenes don't read the second section…but know you will miss a lot! Also please do not yell at me for this chapter because it had to happen for some reason beyond my perverted nature……**

When the monkey team awoke they were strapped onto a wall in Skeleton King's thrown room, struggling to get free, "Don't waste your time you pathetic primates..." Skeleton King bellowed

"What have you done with Chris and Adeline?"

He gave a maniacal laugh, "The boy is no longer…..but do not worry about the girl...she is just fine…." they saw him give an evil smirk

"Show her to me! NOW!" Antauri yelled with a stern face; he was so worried about his daughter that he thought he would get sick; the other monkey's felt the same way as they looked at SK for his answer which surprised them all

"Very well….you can see her…" he stopped to give a smile, "Mandarin! Bring her to me now…."

"Yes my lord" he muttered as he bowed, turned and walked out. The monkey team was still trying to get free from Skeleton King's bonds for the next minute or so muttering to themselves as Skeleton King simply stood there amused…

"What do we do!" Chiro muttered while trying to get a way

"We need to make sure Adeline is safe first" Gibson said lookin at his bonds trying to figure out how to get free from them; he pondered whether taking a heat source to them would work or maybe Otto could free himself first…he went through many choices

"She's being brought here can't we break the bonds grab her and run…" Chiro suggested as that was their best option so far…

Antauri stayed silent watching the door for his daughter, to watch her being tossed into the room like a rag doll…when the two auto double doors opened however Mandarin came forward with no one in hand, but as soon as he moved from the doorway a dark figure could be seen.

At first the monkey team couldn't see who it was; it stepped into the light and everyone gasped at the sight. Adeline stood before them in clothes they had never seen before and an evil look, "You summoned for me..."

"Yes…it seems your family has come to rescue you …" he said with a slight amused smirk on his face

She simply raised an eyebrow and put on an amused yet evil look once more, "How….sweet…" she said now with a smile.

She looked towards the monkey team; they saw she had red eyes instead of her beautiful olive – brown eyes… Chiro was confused, "Adeline!"

"Well, well well if it isn't the chosen one…." she walked up to him getting close to his face, "so this is the pathetic boy you referred to my love?"

Otto stuttered, "Ma…my love?"

Adeline's gaze was now towards the green monkey, she gave a chuckle

Sprx thought it was all a joke, "Ha…ha…very funny Adie now hurry and untie us so we can go home!" Sprx yelled

She turned and looked at Sprx with a raised eyebrow, "Go home," she gave another evil chuckle turning back to Skeleton King and raising her arms, "Look around ….I am home…" she gave another chuckle of evil laughter lowering her arms, turned and walked sexily toward Skeleton King, who held out his hand for her to take, which she did. "I am now queen of the cosmos and wife to the most powerful being in the universe!" she leaned over getting close to her newly found husband

Gibson went of his rocker, "WIFE?" he was over stricken with disgust "WIFE! Adie are you mad! This is Skeleton King….our arch enemy!"

"All the better to spite you with…." she smiled evilly at her Uncle and the rest of her family.

The monkey team couldn't think of anything to say as Adeline sat in a 2nd thrown they hadn't noticed before. She sat with poise, pride and a look of pure evil next to Skeleton King who was smirking.

Antauri was lost for words; his daughter looked ruthless and power driven; she sat there looking at the monkeys as Skeleton King turned to look at her, "What should we do with them…my wife..."

"Ah…the better question is what not to do with them…" she laughed along with her husband at her dark remark. "Imprison them, torture them, kill them….it's all in the cards…."

He gave a chuckle at her evil as the monkey team took on a look of pure shock and hurt, Skeleton King was still looking at the monkey team as he said "Very well my dear…Mandarin!"

"Yes, my Skeleton King…"

"Take these fifthly primates to the dungeons….separate cells….to make sure they don't' get any ideas…." he paused and stood up with his wife, "once they are imprisoned I want no disruptions! Our wedding night is to go undisturbed!"

"Yes my lord, Sauko! Scrapperton!" Mandarin shouted as they came up, "Help me tie my brothers up for transportation to the dungeons." They worked for only several seconds and the whole monkey team was hanging upside down tied up and attached to 2 poles, three on each one. Formless picked them up and placed the poles on their shoulders walking towards the doors of the thrown room. They were still in deep shock but tried to reach out to her.

Chiro was the first to try, "Adie…c'mon...it's us your family…remember your aunt and uncles…me…YOUR FATHER!"

She looked towards them as Skeleton King pulled her in closer, "I have no father……"

Antauri was devastated….if it wasn't' for the blood rushing to his brain; he probably would have cried but Nova obviously realizing the extent of the situation, "I swear to god Skeleton King! If you lay a hand on her…I'm gonna kill you!"

Skeleton King just laughed as the monkey team was taken out of the thrown room; leaving the two alone and the monkey's in silence as they were taken and thrown in their cells

-----------

Adeline stood there with her husband; she chuckled. Love was flowing between both of them, but deep down Adie had a very small voice saying this was wrong but it wasn't strong enough to overpower the mind control device.

She kissed him with passion, as they parted she spoke, "I shall await your arrival in my quarters…" she let go of him and walked off sexily leaving him in the thrown room to continue with his business with the pathetic monkey team.

She walked to her quarters, looking around her room and to her bed; she smiled, this is where her marriage would become final. Walking over to her vanity she started to freshen up to make sure she was perfect for him.

After she finished up fixing her dress; she heard the door open and there he stood, shutting and locking the door. She stood up, smiling; they walked toward each other standing in each other's presence. She raised her left hand and took it from his left cheek to his forehead to the right side (like in the mummy). He took her hand and moved it down pulling her into a kiss; they parted and she pulled him toward her bed giving her a longing look as she pulled him on top of her and started to kiss him…

--------

The monkey team all sat helpless in their separate cells, they all kept trying to escape from their cells until finally Gibson declared, "It's no use! The only way to escape these cells is by the remote that only Mandarin has!" he was extremely upset.

"We have to do something! We can't just give up!" Nova cried out of frustration and sadness as she beat on the door more and more.

Everyone was silent thinking about Adeline; Antauri however had stopped fighting the door and decided to try and find his daughter telepathically. He meditated and concentrated on finding his daughter; he reached her mind with much difficulty. At fist all he saw was darkness and evil but fought through to a small dismal of Adeline's mind where her real personality was being held

"_Adeline!"_

"_Dad! Dad…you have to help me! Please!" she screamed crying a little_

"_What's going on? Where are you!_

"_I…I…I'm in my room….He…He…he's here….he..." she stuttered_

"_Adeline! What is he doing!" he yelled hoping to hear a different answer that he knew she would reply with_

_His yells were only returned with sobs; "Adeline! Adeline! Answer me!" Again no answer; he decided to look through her eyes. Quickly he made it to the visual nerves and peered through her pupils. What he saw; he never hoped nor wanted to see anything like this in his life. _

_There he saw Skeleton Kings face close to hers and a background of the drapes on the frame of her bed and a ceiling in the background._

He was pulled from his vision as he screamed, "NO!" He got up and started to attack his door nonstop, pounding on and attacking it with all his might...

"Antauri what's wrong!" Chiro yelled but he didn't get an answer just struggled cries

Gibson was just looking out the bars of his window; he saw the door of Antauri's cage was shaking violently with every hit it took. Finally with an almighty hit the door disintegrated and Antauri jumped onto all fours in the middle of the room; he ran out of the cell block at top speed using his arms for extra bursts of speed, but not without pulling a lever opening the door to the others cells before he ran off ahead of them destroying anything in his way

"Whoa! I've never seen him like this before!" Nova yelled as they chased after him. Following him down every corridor until he bursted into a room, through a door that had been locked until he destroyed it……


	23. Passion and Revenge

Adeline was lying next to her husband as he slept with his arm around her; she smiled a huge smile. She was wearing a dark purple satin nightgown with black lace on the trim; she had almost fallen asleep, when the door of her room blew open to reveal the black monkey of the team. Skeleton King shot straight up and so did Adeline as the black monkey stopped in the middle of the room when he saw him and her lying in the bed together. As Skeleton King shot up to get his staff, she smiled, "I thought I felt someone's presence….so how did you like the show?" she gave a chuckle at his face. "I thought as much."

Antauri was furious and disgusted; the rest of the monkey team rushed in Adeline continued to smirk, "I didn't know this was going to be a family reunion…"

The rest of the monkey's saw Adeline's bed ruffed up and her sitting on it, her legs to one side, leaning on her right arm, and her other hand resting on her thigh; he was behind her with his staff just staring at them with a smirk. Nova merely covered her mouth and muttered, "oh my god…."

The rest of the team looked like they would puke; Sprx yelled out, "What the hell did you do to her!" he said activating is magnets with a look of pure rage; the rest of the team activated their own weapons

Adie smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know….?" she said giving a laugh, looking at her king with love passionate eyes as she moved her hand to her own chest, caressing it suggestively. He also gave a chuckle

Shock met the faces of the whole monkey team; however rage was the next emotion and it didn't go away…Nova was probably the worst, but with their looks and all of their feelings toward Adie, it was very had to tell. She however was the first to show it, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She ran up and yelled **"Lady Tomahawk!**" and she hit him as hard as she could, throwing him against the wall. The others joined in but not before seeing the look on Adie's face when Nova attacked him; she was pissed.

Adeline sat there angry as Nova, Sprx and Otto ran to attack him as he was down, but were stopped in mid air after going at a jump assault halfway yelling through their attacks.

Chiro watched them as they glowed a dark purple, "What's going on!" he yelled. They all turned to see Adie holding her hand up; it too was glowing in the same fashion

"Don't you dare TOUCH HIM!" she yelled waving her hand sending the three against the back wall.

As Antauri, Chiro and Gibson looked back to Skeleton King; he vanished reappearing right behind her on the bed holding her shoulders. The three got up from across the room as the other three turned; they all had hate in their eyes. Adeline looked at them with intimidation and revenge for ruining her wedding night…..

Skeleton King then reached down with both hands, pulling her into what looked like a backwards hug. They were both smiling; Adeline more than Skeleton King; they vanished before their very eyes….

-----------

The monkey team stood there in silence staring at the bed for only moments, when Antauri ran right out of there with the others close behind. He destroyed formless left and right; he was heading for the thrown room. That's the first place that they would go; he reached the door and blew it off the hinges running inside with the monkey team. They were met by the sight of Skeleton King and Adeline kissing, but as they parted the monkey team was grabbed by ropes of what looked like Ooze and attached against the wall, struggling.

Over in the corner were Skeleton Kings minions, Mandarin, Sauko, and Scrapperton; they all stood by just watching the monkey team struggle to get free with smiles on their faces. However Antauri noticed Mandarin's face contained something that he couldn't put his finger on….

Skeleton King laughed, "So….you tried to stop my wedding night? Well, not only was it foolish….but you were also too late to stop me anyway….."

They all looked at him but were bound and determined to fee Adie from his grasp. Antauri tried to reach out to his daughter, "Adeline! Snap out of it! You are being controlled!"

Sprx was the next to try, "Yeah! He doesn't really love you…he's just…USING…you!"

Adeline laughed, "Well, from what I've experienced…he can use me all he wants..." she gave an evil smirk and looked towards her husband who chuckled at her remark

Chiro threw up a little in his mouth at the though but swallowed it, "Oh…gross…"

This got Adeline's attention; she screwed up her face in anger. Chiro's bonds were suddenly broken and he glowed a dark purple as she stood up; he floated towards her at a fast speed. When he reached her; she enclosed her hands on his throat, shutting his wind pipe.

"Chiro!" the monkey team yelled as he gasped for air and grabbed at her hand.

"You are such a foolish boy! I still fail to see how you can live up to be the chosen one!" she yelled at him

"Adeline! Let him go!" Otto yelled

She just closed her hand tighter around his neck before throwing him back down to the ground as hard as she could. He landed in a pile on the ground; she sat down as Skeleton King stood up raising his staff, "Now it's time to get rid of the monkey team, once and for all…one by one….starting with you!" he said pointing his staff to Chiro who was still struggling to get up…..


	24. A Misunderstood Hand

The monkey team could only sit by and watch as Skeleton King aimed for Chiro; Adeline was smiling; they couldn't believe she was doing this. As they watched Chiro helpless to get up; Antauri noticed Adeline's smile disappear and her eyes turn back to normal. He hung there in amazement as she looked around scared and confused, but as Skeleton King's staff charged up she saw it and grabbed it yelling, "NO!"

The blast hit the wall above the trio of minions; Mandarin was able to jump out of harm while Sauko and Scrapperton were buried under rocks. Skeleton King looked at her screaming, "What?" While he turned to Adeline, ropes bound Chiro back to the wall.

Adeline was trembling as Skeleton King raised a hand and backslapped her across the face sending her down the steps and onto the ground.

"Adeline!" Nova yelled trying to get free to help her, but was unable to.

Adeline struggled to get up as Skeleton King walked towards her with anger in his eyes, "You dare interfere…you should be under my control…"

"Not…" she grunted, "anymore…." she gave him a look of pure hatred, after everything he did to her…she felt that he deserved more than just her glare.

Skeleton King advanced towards her and grabbed her around the neck just as she did with Chiro; she struggled

"NO!" The monkey team yelled as she gasped for air

Skeleton King watched as he choked his wife when out of nowhere a foot came into contact with is face. He dropped her and fell backwards into his thrown

Adeline felt pain as she landed on the ground; she was extremely afraid. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice that calmed her slightly

---------

"Are you alright, young one?" Mandarin asked

She looked up to see her Uncle Mandarin's caring face, "Uncle Mandarin…." she said in amazement and thankfulness in her eyes…she realized she hadn't answered his question, "ya…yeah I'm ok…" he helped her up and turned to a stirring skeleton king

"Free you family…hurry!" he said with determination as he blocked SK's path to Adeline.

Skeleton King got up screaming, "Traitor!"

Mandarin wasn't intimidated as he yelled, "You shall not lay a hand on her!" he ran up to him starting their endless battle

---------

The monkey team watched in amazement and disbelief as Mandarin fought for them and Adeline. Adeline was however trying to figure out how to free them; she first started with her father's ropes, pulling and tugging as hard as she could. "Uh! I can't get it!" she yelled still struggling with his bonds

Mandarin heard her and yelled back as he dodged a hit from his former king, "You must use your power! It is the only way!"

She looked at him fighting for her life; she muttered to herself, "my power…how am I supposed to do that!" she said grabbing and tugging at her fathers bonds once more

Her father heard her, "You must concentrate….focus on the bonds itself and nothing more…" he said looking at her; she looked back with worry in her eye

"I…I …can't…" she said doubtfully

"Yes you can Adie….you know it…you just have to trust yourself…" Gibson said encouragingly.

Adie smiled and closed her eyes still pulling on the ropes but concentrating on the ooze that bonded them; she saw them fully and envisioned them exploding. No sooner had her thoughts been made did their bonds disintegrate and she fell backwards onto the ground as her family jumped down onto the floor running towards her

"Are you ok kid?" Sprx asked

Adeline thought for a moment; everything she had been through, she answered, "no…. but I'll live…." she said getting up trying to pull down her skimpy nightgown. She wanted to rip it off; it wreaked of Skeleton King love…she shuddered

The monkey team was ready to take Adie as far away from this place as possible, but when Mandarin was thrown against a wall, knocked out cold she yelled out running towards him, "No!"

Antauri tried to stop her, "Adeline wait!"

She ignored him; she had to help her Uncle…running toward him she was grabbed by SK. He was angry as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him; she trembled, but had a feeling she never had before. It was a deep feeling of control and balance; she noticed that her hand started to glow just like her fathers ghost claw. She knew this was her final calling; she raised her hand and scratched him across the face. He backed up holding the spot she cut.

Her family had stopped in mid run at Adie's new ability; she was learning to control her powers. Skeleton King looked at her with rage while Adeline returned her glance for hurting her and everyone around her. Her Uncle was stirring in the corner and her family was standing in aw. She advanced toward him at a speed she had never obtained before; she attacked with her claws hitting him with every blow, but he got a hit in. As he hit her in the stomach she flew back landing into his infernal Pit of Ooze and sinking…..


	25. His Heart is Gold diguesed as Coal

Mandarin stirred from his blow against the wall, sitting up slightly he watched as Adeline attacked his former king. He was filled with pride towards the strength of his niece but his pride was shattered by sadness as she fell into his Pit

He rushed up as his brother Antauri yelled out in sadness, "No!" For once in Mandarins life he felt sorry for his brother; he took a moment to think of what to do next but felt stupid, as if the choice wasn't' obvious…He immediately ran towards Skeleton King who was in his way, but he avoided him with ease as he jumped and did a flip over is head. When he landed on the ground he just continued to run and dove straight into the pit…

-------------

The monkey team watched in sadness as Adeline fell into the pit and sunk like a brick…but was overtook by amazement, admiration and still hug disbelief as Mandarin ran and jumped into the pit after her.

"What is he doing!" Sprx yelled still confused at why Mandarin is helping; he already assumed that Adeline was lost forever

"Is he on our side?" Otto asked confused

Antauri wasn't paying attention to their petty conversation; he turned to Skeleton King in a depressed state of rage.

Skeleton King laughed at Antauri's face and the rest of the team had turned in rage also, "I see that the girl had some value to you filthy primates…pity….she had some value to me also…" he gave an evil laugh at what exactly her value was worth and would be used for.

This was the last straw; Antauri released his rage on Skeleton King while the others, even though they also wanted to beat the crap out of him, were entranced by Antauri's anger and power.

"**CLAW DISRUPTOR!**" he screamed hitting Skeleton King so hard that he was thrown clear across the room. There was a cloud of dust around where he landed. Antauri simply stood there breathing heavily, gritting his teeth. There was silence from the cloud until a green shot of energy shot out of the cloud. Antauri missed it by inches, the cloud cleared to reveal him standing and pointing his staff at the black monkey.

The rest of the monkey team joined in fighting with all their might through many sad emotions; unfortunately the negative emotions were their downfall as they were all clouded by it. They all got knocked back one by one.

Skeleton King used his powers to levitate Antauri and slowly bring him towards him, "You fools! Don't you see! You've lost! She's gone forever and there's nothing you can do about it!"

All the monkey's were saddened; Nova started to cry as the boys looked at SK in rage, but they saw that even Antauri shed a single tear for his late daughter…

------------

As he dived into the pit he was overcome by black darkness; he tried to concentrate on his goal as it got colder and colder. He could feel his body changing in someway; it felt like it was getting smaller. He was reaching in every direction looking for anything when he felt her hand. He grabbed it and pulled her in close; she was freezing. He swam and swam against the strong force of the Ooze but felt it getting warmer and warmer as they got closer and closer to the surface. He was exhausted but didn't give up as he reached up grabbing the side of the pit and pulling themselves out of it…

-----------

They were scattered around the room where they had been thrown against the wall, but I didn't take a genius to see that two people were climbing out of the pit.

"Look!" Nova yelled as she watched a changed Mandarin pulled Adeline out of the pit…both gasping for breath. He was back in his original body that he had before Skeleton King changed him

Skeleton King looked infuriated, "IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled as he threw Antauri aside, rushing towards them.

Nova then came out of no where hitting the side of his head and attacking him; they knew she had been holding back rage for sleeping with her niece….

As Nova attacked and attacked; SK was weakening with every blow; meanwhile the boys were trying to help Adeline, who was gasping for breath and shivering. They pulled her away from the pit, leaving Mandarin passed out beside the pit

Gibson checked her windpipe to make sure she wasn't choking, and she wasn't.

Adeline opened her eyes and sat up steadily as her Uncles looked at her with extreme happiness that she was alive. She however still had her eyes on the situation, "Where's Dad and Nova!" she asked

They all looked over to see Skeleton King retreating from his ship as Antauri and Nova stood there looking enraged at him. Apparently they teamed up and used both of their rage to defeat him. Gibson saw that he was leaving and that Antauri was still crying a couple tears, "Antauri! She's ok!"

He looked over and saw that she was sitting up covered in Ooze but fine none the less; he ran over to her and she took him into a giant hug, which he returned with love. He said in her ear, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She smiled and started to cry a little, "I promise…"

They would have stayed there forever if it wasn't for the fact that the ship had started to fall apart

Sprx gave an obvious statement, "Lets' get otta here!"

They got up to leave but Adeline gasped and stopped, "Wait! I can't leave him!"

They all stopped as Adeline ran back; they saw he bend down and pick Mandarin up

"WHAT! ADIE ARE YOU CRAZY! That's Mandarin!" Sprx said

"I don't care! I don't care who he is or what he's done! He's my Uncle! I have to help him!" she yelled as she ran past them holding an unconscious Mandarin like a helpless child.

They all followed her back to robot; she had known where it was because while she was under his spell she was watching there every move from her room.

They got back to the robot and they all went to their posts, leaving Adeline and an unconscious Mandarin in her arms…


	26. Clensing

Adeline sat in her fathers chair holding her uncle, "Uncle Mandarin…please wake up …please…" she shed a tear very worried about her uncle. She bent down and saw he was still breathing but was wheezing; he was so weak from saving her, guilt started to flow.

She figured that he really needed help and knew her family wouldn't do anything for him because of his past. She walked into the infirmary and using one arm, she held her uncle and opening the medi-tube. She carried him over and placed him in the tube, shutting the door; it automatically filled up the tube with liquid, putting him into a cryo-state. She sighed looking up at her unconscious uncle; she stared for a short while when she moved her arm feeling the silk slip she was wearing. She shuddered and walked out of the infirmary knowing he would be alright; she headed straight to the bathroom where she stripped throwing the garment out the bathroom door. She didn't want to be anywhere near it; she then drew some hot water and jumped in the shower to rub him off of her

-----------

The monkey team arrived back at Shuggazoom in just a short while, when they landed they arrived in the main room to discover Adie and Mandarin missing.

They all headed toward the open infirmary doors to find that Adie had put Mandarin in a cryo-tube but she wasn't anywhere to be seen

"I'll check in the back…" Nova said as she saw the look on the boy's faces.

She walked back towards Adie's room, but as she was about to open the door she saw the nightgown that Adie had been wearing, crumpled on the floor and the sound of the shower running. She peeked into the door to see Adie sitting under the water and rubbing herself raw, whimpering. Nova gasped and knocked, "Adie?" she didn't wait for Adie to answer; she entered. Adie gasped and looked up, a little jumpy; when she saw that it was only her aunt she went back to scrubbing, even though she was already red and bleeding in some places

Nova walked up and grabbed the scrub brush, "No…Adie stop…your hurting yourself…"

She just tried to take it back, "no…I have to get him off of me…"

Nova looked at her niece sympathetically, "he's long gone…you're clean now…stop and c'mon out of the tub."

Adeline looked up at her aunt with sad eyes, and then got out of the tub. She helped Adie dry off and get dressed in her saddened state. "I'm going to go back to your father and uncles…go to your room and rest…"

Adie knew she was trying to help, "No….I want to go back to Uncle Mandarin…and wait for him to wake up…."

Nova was shocked at the sound of "Uncle Mandarin" but quickly answered, "Adie…"

She interrupted her, "please…I promise to rest…I just wanna be there when he wakes up…please"

Nova was reluctant to say but agreed, "Alright…."

Adie smiled, "Thanks Aunt Nova…" They both left the bathroom to go out, and then into the main room; Adie continued into the infirmary while Nova stayed out in the room with the rest of her family.

She walked up to the cryo-tube and stood there with her hand on the glass and sighed; she sat down onto a bench type table sticking out of the wall next to his tube. She lay down and shut her eyes with ease falling asleep almost as soon as she laid down, but with something still in the back of her mind that was filling her with deep grief and sadness…..

------------

Nova reentered the conference room while her niece ran into the infirmary; she sighed as Antauri asked an obvious question, "Why is her skin so red?"

Nova looked at him, "She was in the bathtub practically scrubbing her skin off….all she said is…I have to get him off me…" she looked to the side in deep thought.

Antauri was deeply disturbed by this and felt like going back by himself and tearing a certain appendage off of Skeleton King so he couldn't do the same thing to anybody else, what he did to Adie, but he held back his rage and sighed.

"I swear to god if I ever see him again I'll rip his fucking head off!" Sprx yelled punching the wall beside him while the others just stood there.

After a short period of silence they all walked to the infirmary to see she had fallen asleep next to Mandarin's tube…

"Why is she helping him?" Otto asked wonderingly looking through the tube at mandarin

"Look what he put her through! He could have stopped…" he paused and sputtered continuing, "him…from doing what he did!"

Antauri was deep in thought remembering the look on his face, "I recall seeing an emotion I was unsure of at first, but now I seem to understand what it was; he was feeling guilt and sorrow for everything she was going through…."

Gibson was working with his theory, "Why Adie? Why now?"

"Maybe Adeline said something to him or maybe he just felt sorry for her?" Chiro said suggestively

I doubt that second one kid, but the first one doesn't sound so crazy…" Sprx said smirking, "Adie does seem to have that effect on people…."

Nova was looking towards Adie; she stirred as they talked, "Guys….let's leave…I don't want to wake her up…"

The team decided Nova was right and left the infirmary to leave Adeline to sleep off her trauma.

------------------

Adeline awoke to the sound of tapping; she looked around but didn't see anything, but realized that it was coming from the tube. She looked up to see her uncle looking at her and tapping for her to let him out; she jumped up, painfully…her skin still hurt from her scrubbing it so hard. Pushing lots of buttons the cryo-tube finally emptied and she ran over to let him out.

He stumbled out of the tube; Adeline caught him, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her, "Where am I?"

She picked him up and put him on a medical bed; she got down on her knees as he sat up, "I brought you back to the robot….you've been asleep for at least" she paused actually not knowing; she looked at the clock, 'Oh…wow…we've both been out for at least four hours….."

"I'm sure my brothers weren't too happy that you brought me here?" he said with an almost certain face.

She gave a smile, "Well…no but I don't really care….you needed my help…"

Mandarin was surprised, "You still wished to help me after all I've done?"

She gave a small chuckle, "Uncle Mandarin….I don't care….everybody makes mistakes…even if we don't consider them as such. In one person's eyes it can be a mistake and in another's it is what they feel is right….It's all about perspective, and mine is neutral. I forgive you for anything that you did…." she smiled at him

Mandarin gave a smile also as his niece reached up and gave her a hug; he hugged her back, "You are a remarkable young woman….I am glad to call you my niece."

They were still hugging as Adeline muttered, "thank you…Uncle Mandarin"

Preoccupied by their moment they didn't notice the rest of their family standing in the doorway watching them with caring and understanding eyes…..


	27. Grief

It had been three hours since her family had walked in on their special moment; after she had made sure her Uncle Mandarin fell asleep she went to her room and bawled. She held it back so she could cry in peace and grief for Chris; she spoke to her uncle and he confirmed that he was dead

After she was alone for only five minutes there was a knock on her door; she quickly wiped her tears away and replied, 'Come in…"

Her door opened to reveal her Uncle Mandarin; he had used limped all the way to her room just to see how she was doing.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting!" she said giving him a scolded look.

Mandarin looked and saw that she had been crying, "I came to see how you were holding up…." he said looking at her sympathetically

"Fine…" she lied

He raised an eyebrow, "I can tell when someone is lying, young one…"

She started to cry again as her uncle limped to her and sat down as she confessed, "He's gone…I can't ever hold him again…or kiss him…or...or…" she just broke down

Mandarin felt guilty, "I'm sorry young Adie, if I had come to my senses earlier you wouldn't be in this pain right now…I wish I could help you more"

Adie looked up, 'No…you couldn't have known…" she paused, thinking, "actually there is something you can do for me…."

"Anything," he said trying to make up for what his former master did

"I want to go to earth and work out a few things with Chris's old things….and his…burial." she almost started to cry but continued, "I need a chaperone, but I don't want any of the others to take me and as strange as it sounds….I want you to take me…."

Mandarin smiled, 'If it makes you feel better….yes I will take you…but aren't you going to tell your family?"

She looked embarrassed, 'No…..I'll leave them a note telling me where I've gone, but if I tell them that I want to take you…they'll immediately refuse…so will you please take me uncle mandarin please?"

"Alright…how are we to get there?"

"I have a transporter that we can use…but we must hurry before they notice your gone…"

"As you wish, young one…"

Adie smiled and gave him a hug; "thank you…" she immediately got up and got the transporter entering a few codes, "are you ready?"

"Of course…" he replied with a small smirk

She pushed the last button as her uncle and she were transported to Chris's house. When she saw it she immediately started to cry; her uncle comforted her with a small hand on her leg. She felt grateful, "Thank you, but I need to go upstairs and b…b…box his stuff and call his social worker to see what the arrangements are…." she blurted out.

"Alright….I shall be down here waiting for you to get back…"

"Ok…" at that she left him standing there until he left, to sit in a chair and meditate…..

---------

Antauri and the others had been down in the training room fighting off some steam; when they came back to check on Mandarin, to see if he had either tried something or stayed in his place, but when they checked they saw he was missing

"What the hell! Where is he!" Sprx asked out of shock

"I am not sure…he may be in Adie's room…" Antauri suggested as they walked off, entering shortly thereafter

They saw that even Adie was gone

"Ok…I'm not liking this Antauri…" Nova said worryingly

Otto noticed the piece of paper on her bed, "hey look! A note!" Otto said as Antauri walked over to pick it up and he red it aloud

_Guys_

_I'm sorry but I had to go back to earth to settle a few things, but don't worry I took Uncle Mandarin with me and I assure you I'm safe. I will understand if you are now upset with me but understand what I'm doing I need not only do it for myself…I'm doing it for him…even though he may be gone….he still deserves my undying love in his death as he gave me in my life. I'm sorry but I must end my message here…..I have much to do…I promise to be back as soon as I can._

_LOVE, _

_ Adie_

As Antauri finished reading the team stood in silence at the sad tone of her message

Nova decided to break the silence, "We have to go…even if she doesn't want us to…."

"It sounds like she doesn't want us there….." Otto blurted out

"It would seem so…" Gibson said still looking at the piece of paper

"Nova is right….we are going..." Antauri said

"Yeah…I still don't trust him!" Sprx blurted out angrily

Antauri looked at Sprx, "That is not the reason why we are going…..I trust Mandarin with her at any given point and time…he had proven himself to that…whether we trust him are not it not the issue….but Adie trusts him and that is proof enough for me." he paused taking a deep breath, "we are going because she needs her family..."

They all nodded in agreement; Adie was too sad to shove herself away from her family again, it only caused problems…

They were all anxious to leave so Otto left and went to pick up the other transporter that he had created when he couldn't find his first one; and he came back, they all stood there as he said, "here we go…" he said as he pushed the last button; they saw only darkness but then saw a tall house that they hadn't seen before; they peeked in the window to see Mandarin sitting in a big cushy chair mediating; they weren't shy about going in as they walked around to the door and entered without a single knock


	28. Dreams

Mandarin sat in his chair when he felt six auras enter the home and he muttered, "of course…"

The monkey team walked into the living room to see Mandarin looking at them with one eye opened, "Somehow I knew you would come anyway….."

"You snuck off with Adie! What did you expect!" Sprx yelled

Antauri was starting to get ticked, "Sprx…." he said warningly and Sprx kept his mouth shut for the moment, "Where is she?"

Mandarin opened both his eyes, "She's upstairs…." he got up and walked to the kitchen; he had no intention of talking to them but they had intention of talking to him

Nova followed him with the others reluctantly behind her, "How is she?"

Mandarin turned around looking at his sister, "She is deeply disturbed and depressed but not to be unexpected in a situation like this…"

Sprx finally cracked, "That you put her in!" he rushed towards him and took a hold of his chest raising him in the air and shoving him against a wall, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Nova walked to stop him but Mandarin smacked his hands away and him to the ground, "I do not deny it! It is my fault towards these unfortunate events that have come to pass, and I do not need any of my insolent brothers telling me so!" He finished and rushed out the backdoor into Chris's old backyard leaving them in the kitchen.

Sprx was still mad at Mandarin but with less rage, but he was so preoccupied with him that he didn't notice the others were mad at him, especially Nova and Antauri

Nova yelled first, "SPRX! Can't you keep your mouth shut for once in your life! You are such a moron!" she finished yelling and walked out towards Mandarin

Antauri was the next to speak, "I suggest, Sprx that you listen next time…and control your temper..." he said with an angered look

Sprx looked at him, "Sorry…." he muttered as he got up…

"You don't owe us an apology Sprx…." Gibson said to him, and Sprx just gave him a look, "I suggest that while Nova talks to him we go up and check on Adie…"

Antauri just looked at Gibson, "I agree...let's go..."

They all headed up the stairs to Adie…

------------------

It had been 10 minutes and even though Chris had a lot of stuff it was mostly already in boxes because he didn't use it much; he only kept out the stuff he used all the time. She had made it through almost all of his stuff when all was left was the things in his dresser; she emptied it bottom to top. She had almost gotten the top finished when she saw something in the bottom back of the drawer; she reached and grabbed it pulling out a small lilac box.

She looked at it funny and thought to herself, "_I wonder what this is?_" She put down the box she had in her arm and looked closely at the box before opening it. She gasped and collapsed on the bed; she covered her mouth as a tear rolled down her face.

Inside was a ring with a small lilac and white jewel on it; she took it out of the box and it had something engraved on it, it said, "_I will love you always_" By now she was crying full fledged, she knew what this was an engagement ring. She cried as she put it on her finger and looked at it; she felt extreme grief as she lay on his bed, clinging to the bear she gave him for last Valentines Day…she cried herself into a deep sleep still clinging onto the bear.

-----------------

Nova walked out to the backyard to find a disturbed Mandarin sitting in the tree, sighing and head hung low. She felt sad for her brother, "Mandarin….are you ok?"

Mandarin looked at her but didn't say a word.

"Please talk to me…I…" she started but was interrupted

"Why do you not hate me like the others?" he asked looking at her

"What? They don't hate you…Sprx is just being an ass….he's just angry and confused….that's all"

"No, he isn't; he knows exactly what he is saying and he means it…" he jumped from the tree in front of Nova looking at her, "and I agree with him…."

She stood there just looking at him, "Mandarin…it is not your fault…even if you weren't there to help her, he still would have done what he did…." she paused seeing he still felt guilty, 'and if you hadn't of been there you wouldn't have been about to free her and save her life…."

Mandarin looked up puzzled, "How did you know that I'm the one that freed her?"

Nova smiled, "I watched her pull something out of the pouch on your belt and push it….that's when Adie's eyes changed….I just put two and two together…"

Mandarin smiled out of happiness for the first time in a long time, "Thank you…."

Nova knew she had gotten through to him, "There now was that so hard to accept…"

Mandarin smiled again, "No I suppose not…." he paused, "let us go back inside…" he put a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her and entered the house with her behind him heading to the upstairs bedroom where the others were

--------------

The monkey team made their way to a room where the door was open; Adie was lying on the bed surrounded by boxes, with her eyes red and puffy as she held onto a bear

They all looked at her sad and still moist from tears; her father stared at her. They all did, staring at her until Mandarin and Nova walked in and she asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Otto looked at Nova, "She's sleeping…."

"Then why are we standing here?" she replied but saw something, "Wait….what's that?" she was pointing at Adeline's hand at the ring

Otto looked at it, "I've never seen it before…."

Nova was pondering but Mandarin thought he'd inform them, "She was not wearing it when we left…."

This made them think even more….she might have found it somewhere in the room…Nova was looking hard when she noticed the lilac box in her other hand; she gasped and the others looked at her. She looked at Adie as she said, "it's an engagement ring…..he was going to ask her to marry him…" she started at Adie as the others turned

"Oh dear….this is indeed becoming more and more unbearable for Adie…." Gibson said

They stood there for only moments when Antauri walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Adie…."

Adie slowly opened her puffy eyes to see her family standing around her, "What are you guys doing here…I said I would be fine with Uncle Mandarin…"

From across the room Otto spoke out, "We know…we just wanted to be there for you….even if you don't want us to…."

Adie just chuckled, "I want you too….I just wanted to be alone for a while….I knew you'd eventually come…." she sat up still holding the bear

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked sympathetically

Adie actually smiled, "I'm fine…."

Gibson was looking at her, "Adie….you know what happened the last time you held in your emotions…."

Adie looked at him, "I promise I'm fine….."

Antauri felt the same as Gibson, "If I may be as so bold as to ask why you are not as upset as we expect?"

Adie smiled and looked at her bear, "Let's just say I had a really good dream…"

The monkey team was silent but smiling at Adie's peace.

------------

_Earlier before her father woke her_

As Adie slept she found herself in a familiar setting; it was the place where she first met Chris. It was the high schools annual sweethearts dance; the scene was exactly the same as it was 4 years ago. She stood looking around remembering their night as she started to cry a voice called out to her, "What are you crying for?"

Adie gasped and turned around there was Chris standing there in the clothes he was wearing on their last real date before he died, "CHRIS!" She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug…."Chris I thought you were dead…I thought I lost you forever…."

Chris sighed, "Adie! Adie….I am dead…."

Adie looked at him, "No! No your not dead it can't be true! Please!" She started to bawl

Chris took her into his embrace; her tears stained his shirt, "Shhhhh….Adie…you have to listen to me…." he took her head so that it was looking straight at her, "I love you…I have always loved you and I always will….just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm gone….as long as you keep my memory alive…I will always be with you….You have to understand that…"

Adie looked at him and kissed him, "I do….I just don't know if I can live without you….I won't ever be able to love anyone else…as I loved you…" more tears ran down her face

Chris smiled, "Yes you will Adie, I want you to remember me but don't want you to cut yourself off from loving another….I want you to be happy…don't stop looking for someone else…."

Adie looked at him and how much he loved her; she let more tears run down her cheeks, "Alright….I'll miss you Chris…I love you so much…" she cried as she smiled

Chris smiled and hugged her, stroking her hair, "I know…I love you too…."

Adie felt something and Chris looked around, "Adie…someone's trying to wake you up…but remember I will always be with you, no matter what…"

Adie looked at him and said, "Alright….goodbye Chris…I love you…" more tears ran down her face

"Goodbye Adie…." he said

The scene started to disappear as she smiled…and woke up….

------------

After her father woken her up they helped her pack everything up and slept in Chris's old house overnight. Then over the next day, Adie found out Chris had already been buried and visited his grave; she donated his things to charity…except for a few things that she wanted to keep for his memory and she went back home to Shuggazoom……..

---------

_Three days later_

"Well young one…this is where I leave you…." Mandarin finished saying as Adie had given him a hug in the docking bay.

"Promise to call me?" she said with a smile

"Of course…." he said giving a smile back

"Alright….." she gave him another hug and helping into the ship that the team had given to him, "So where are you heading?"

"I'm not entirely sure…somewhere where Skeleton King can't find me that's something that is certain…."

"Good…I don't want you to get hurt…and you don't hesitate to call if you need help…" she said giving a stern look

"Alright….yes….I shall call you if I need assistance…" he said with another smile

"Perfect…now I'll see you later…" Adeline said giving him a peck on the cheek

Mandarin laughed, "Goodbye for now…" he smiled as he shut the door and Adie stepped back.

Her uncle took off into to the sky and Adie smiled

"Adeline…."

She turned to see her family standing there; she smiled, "yeah…."

"We're going swimming wanna come!" Otto said enthusiastically

Sprx smiled, "Yeah you can see me beat your aunt in a swimming contest…." he laughed but stopped as Nova knocked him over the head

Adie smiled, "Yeah sure I'll be right there…..

"Ok…" Chiro said as they all walked off

Adie stood there smiling and laughing at her family; she looked down to her hand and felt her ring. She smiled again….thinking of her dream.

"C'mon Adie! Your gonna miss the fun!" she heard Otto yell from down the hall

She laughed again and started running, 'Coming!" She knew that she would have a wonderful life full of adventures with the monkey team and her father….she was as happy as she could ever be….

**THE END**

_(Yes I know the ending is corny….lol ) _


End file.
